Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
by The Hermit of Agnostos
Summary: Apparently what happens in the story doesn't stay in the story. With Alias trying to thwart off a dept with Davy Jones and Keitaro and Naru being arrested by the Fanfiction Association, it will take a legendary item to save all of their skins.
1. Consequences

Hopeless rouge author Unknown Alias is back for a terribly planned, often confusing nonstop rip-off filled with already heard humor, Original Characters and too much rum. Apparently, Alias still has a blood debt to pay despite the story being over. He still owes his soul to the legendary Davy Jones, ghostly ruler of the ocean depths, but Alias never goes down without a fight. Along the way, the engaged couple of Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa get caught up in the thrilling whirlpool of misadventures stirred up in Alias's quest to avoid eternal damnation by seizing the fabled Dead Man's Chest!

* * *

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 1  
Consequences

Ame Maeda sighed in the wilderness. The stranger was busy making final repairs to his car. That way she can return the veil she 'stole' and start moving in. But then they turned at hearing the sound of mechanical marching.

Through the wilderness came what seemed to be robots in the style of Japanese police. And leading them was a man in his forties, a black trench coat, a jaw made of iron, a bald head with a tattoo of a hammer on his forehead and a five o'clock shadow.

"Keitaro Urashima, by the authority of the Fanfiction Association, you are under arrest."

The next morning was quickly becoming worse for the engaged Naru Narusegawa. Keitaro has yet to return from his drive, and it's their wedding day for crying out loud! The heavy rain poured down, and the weather man said for a 100 percent chance of sunshine all day. The guests who arrived were agitated but fine. And to top everything off, Su had disappeared last night! She had gone up to her room after she finished decorating, and hasn't been down since. All that was found was a note.

_Heyas everyone!_

_Sorry I had to split, but I'm gonna meet an old friend of mine and I just can't pass this up! I'll make sure to come back in time for the weddin'! Just don't throw out my bananas while I'm gone!_

_-Su._

She sighed as she looked back out of her room window to the stairs of the inn, waiting to see a familiar face climbing up the steps. What came instead was a shock. Robots in the style of Japanese police were marching up, the new resident and the landlord in captured tow. She immediately took off.

She burst through the doors before the group could finish the steps, running and pushing through the crowd until she got to her fiancée.

"Keitaro!" she cried as she arrived to the man. "What is this? What's happening?"

"I don't know," he said humbly. He looked up to his now depressed bride, but couldn't help but smile. "You look beautiful."

She smiled sadly as the on pouring rain continued to drench her wedding dress. "They say that it's bad luck to see the bride before the marriage."

"Ah," he said with a shrug, "I can handle a little more bad luck."

Ame looked up from her arrested state. "So you two are the married couple," she concluded, recalling what the residents told her earlier. "I'm so sorry that I got you into trouble like this," she said with her head bowed.

"Quite the contrary," Keitaro corrected, "we should apologize for dragging you into this. Whatever it is," he finished with a mumble.

It was at this point that the other guests arrived, each shooting their own barrage of questions. But the elderly lady that led the barrage was no more than Grandma Hina herself. You might think that she shouldn't be alive at this point, but she surprised everyone being stubborn enough to keep on. She was the one who hobbled to the machines.

"I demand to speak to your leading officer for an explanation!" she shouted with an angered voice.

"You need not search any farther then," a cold rough voice spoke up. From the crowd came the man, three envelopes in hand. "My name is Construct. I am the leading official of the Fanfiction Administration."

"Fanfiction?!?" Naru shouted/repeated with pure killing intent. "That's what this is all about?!? That's why you're arresting Keitaro for no apparent reason?!?"

"I will have you know," Construct replied, unaffected by Naru's anger, "that I have full permission to do this." He then handed the top envelope to Grandma Hina. "The warrant for the arrest of Keitaro Urashima."

Grandma opened the envelope quickly and opened the folded paper inside. Her eyes at once went wide in shock. "But… this warrant is for Naru!"

Construct looked it over, noticing that she was correct. "Hmm. My apologies. Arrest her too."

The soldiers seized her as well, causing more uproars of objection. Meantime Construct was handing another envelope to Grandma. "Here's the warrant for Keitaro. And is there a Miss Kaolla Su here? I have a warrant for her as well," he spoke loudly as he waved the last envelope.

"Su seems to have gone missing since last night," Granny answered.

"But that doesn't exactly answer my question, does it?" Construct asked coldly.

"Mr. Construct," Keitaro spoke up, "I don't know al of the rules of Fanfiction,"

"But surely there's a rule for letting the arrested know of the charges," Naru finished hotly.

"The charges," Granny read from the envelopes, "are conspiring and succeeding in freeing from authority a rouge Fanfiction Author who has committed multiple crime against the Fanfiction Association and sentenced to death. The punish…." Granny had become too shocked to finish.

"The punishment for which is also death," Construct finished. He then came forth to Naru and Keitaro as his voice lowered. "Perhaps you'll remember a certain boy author from a few years back. One that goes by the name of Alias?"

"**Unknown!**" the both of them spoke before Keitaro turned to his fiancée in surprise that she knew. "Unknown Alias," she spoke correcting.

"Yes," Construct spoke with a grimace. "The Unknown Alias."

* * *

The winds whipped around in the night as the Black Tama's sails rippled with it. The new crew waited inside; save for two. One walked about on deck, a bottle of rum in her hand. She took to pirate clothes over her usual outfits since she had arrived and the quest had already gone a good deal underway. Now all the crew could do is wait for their captain.

"Fifteen men on a dead man's chest," she sang, "Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum. Drink and the devil had done for the rest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."

She took another swig of her bottle before she stopped and looked to land. There, was a Turkish prison, the bell of which had begun to ring. He had warned them that if the bell rang, then things have gone wrong. She looked overhead to see that crows that had roosted on the ship were taking off to the island.

At the prison gates, the guards were taking some of the prisoners to the opening door. Others were hanging on the side of the bridge in cages. All the men were terrified, even more so when the crows arrived. They began to scream in fear as the crows began to peck at the prisoners in their cages. One screamed on final time before a crow reached in and pulled out his eyeball for a meal. All the prisoners screamed even louder as the door closed with them inside.

Down on the shores of the island, two more guards were bringing the oldest coffins in use to toss to sea so as to make room for the ones to be buried. One by one they tossed the coffins of decayed corpses into the sea, not a second thought on one. Not even for the one that weighed like there were two passengers instead of one. The coffins sailed out to sea, each making an occasional splash.

The stormy winds had died down as morning had yet to break. A few coffins were still sailing. A lone crow, which was still hungry from his live meal, landed on a coffin. The bird began to peck at the coffin to get to the corpse inside.

Peck peck peck, peck peck peck peck, peck peck peck peck peck peck- **BANG!**

The crow that was launched into the air due to a bullet being shot in its head splashed into the water. Out of the bullet hole in the coffin, a hand rose with a cocked pistol and pointed around like a periscope. Once he knew it was safe, the hand went back in. Then the boy burst from the coffin.

Not much had changed of the Unknown Alias since his last pirate adventure. His hair was still curly, although he had it greatly cut. He still had that ridiculous 'beauty mark' on the left-hand side of his face, right above his lip. He still had that noticeable cut right in the middle of his lower lip. But his outfit had changed at least. He now wore a shirt, and just happed to be the cast and crew shirt of the actual third Pirates movie, Chinese writing and all. He wore a pair of dark green camouflage cargo pants over olive green crocs (New type of shoe). He also wore a necklace with a cross made from three nails around his neck, and finally he was wearing his trademark silver ring with the entwined symbols of Alpha and Omega on his right hand middle finger.

He sat up and put his pistol away as he spat out a splinter. He then reached into the coffin, and pulled out the same pirate hat from his story. He fitted it on his head as he looked out on the surrounding horizon. He looked down and sighed as he reached in and pulled out the corpse's leg. Fighting down his puke a bit, he got ready to row.

"Do you mind if we take a little bit of a side trip?" he asked the body. He then started to row to the nearby ship known as the Black Tama. "Didn't think so."

Su reached her hand out to take Alias's, only to have a decaying leg instead as he pulled himself onto the ship, taking a nearby blanket and wrapping it about himself.

"Didn't go so well, did it?" Su asked as she tossed the leg into the waters.

"Nope," Alias answered. "Things came up, things went down, but things were conquered."

"So you got whatcha came in for then?" Su asked, not waiting to see the treasure.

Alias only smiled as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a folded up piece of cloth. He then turned to see the entire crew staring at him. They were just Dusk Nobodies from Kingdom Hearts, but there were three members in particular. One was blonde, blue eyes and an orange jumpsuit named Naruto Uzamaki. Another was also blonde with blue eyes, but a blue muscle shirt and gray pants. Beside him was an iron ball with eyes, nose, mouth and a mustache connected by a chain to a silver hammer with four red gems in it. This is Ginta Toramizu and his living Arm, Babbo from the world of MAR. The final was in pirate clothes, but was about 1/8 their size. This was Mini-me from the Austin Powers movies.

"Uh, captain?" Su spoke up as she rested her head on Alias's shoulder, "the crew, meaning me too, were expecting some actual shiny treasure. You know, since you've invited us to a treasure hunt and we've found out that the Isla de Muerta had sunk to the sea with the treasure."

"And don't forget about those navy guys that've chased us ever since we got here," Naruto added.

"And the hurricane!" Ginta added.

"So basically," Su summarized, "we were expecting that we would actually do some real pirating."

Alias remained unchanged with a stoic look on his face. "'Shiny'?"

"Yes captain," Su answered, "Shiny."

"So that's how you're all feeling then?" Alias asked the crew. "That perhaps dear ol' captin Alias, is not looking to your best interests as captain? For I'll let you know that not all treasure is silver and gold."

… "Hmph," Babbo muttered silently, "Someone should send this ungrateful child to the plank."

Ginta then quickly covered his mouth as Alias drew his cocked pistol and pointed it at the living weapon's mouth. "WHAT DID HE SAY?!?"

"Eee! Eeeeee!" Mini-me 'spoke'. "Mmm," he spoke as he pointed to the cloth still in my hand.

"You wanna know what's on this?" Alias spoke as he raised the cloth in his left hand. "Well I'll tell ya. You see, it's-"

That was all he could say before a new guest dropped in. A flying turtle that looked more like it became a living corpse. Everyone screamed in shock as Alias shot his pistol, only have it fizzle sparks from the powder getting wet. The turtle, whose name was in fact Alias-tama, flew down and grabbed the cloth from him. Alias then quickly grabbed Su's pistol and fired at the turtle. It dropped the cloth and flew off to recover, even though the shot would've killed it if it were alive.

"Captain, you know that doesn't do it any good! It can't even be made into a proper supper!" Su spoke.

"Does me plenty of good Su!" Alias shouted back.

Meantime, Mini-me had picked up the cloth and opened it. "Eee! Eee!" he spoke.

"Much better than that!" Alias spoke as he rushed to grab the cloth. He then held it up for everyone to see. "It's the drawing, of the key."

There, on the cloth was a familiar key. It had a circle handle, and two stick ends going out. One was shorter than the other, and both had an edge pointing outward like harpoons. The entire crew only looked with questioning looks. Alias's smile grew. He loved doing this!

"Gentlemen, what do keys do?" he spoke.

"Keys, lock things?" Naruto answered.

Su then had a look of realization. "Or unlock!" she said happily. "And whatever this key unlocks there's something valuable inside! So we're going after whatever it is that this key unlocks!"

Alias drew a breath before answering. "No," to Su's surprise. "If we don't have this key, then we can't unlock whatever it is it unlocks which we don't have. So what's the point of finding something that needs to be unlocked, which we don't have, without having first found the key which unlocks it?"

"So…" Su spoke, "we're going after this key?"

He leaned his head forward. "Now you're makin' no sense. Any more questions?"

Only one spoke up. "So, do we have a heading?" Ginta called.

"Ah yes!" Alias remembered. "A heading." He then drew a compass out of his pocket and opened it up. "Set sail in a…" The arrow kept changing directions at random, something it shouldn't be doing. "in a general…" his swirling finger then began to one a way before shooting to the other direction. "That way direction!"

Su raised an eyebrow. "Captain?"

Alias just tucked the compass back into his pocket. "Well you know how it goes. Raise the anchor, set the sails and all that junk," he commanded before walking off to his room on the ship.

Su leaned over the ship's edge as she thought. Naruto soon joined her.

"Hey, have you noticed?" he spoke. "Alias seems to be acting a little bit strange…er."

"He is," Su replied gravely. "Setting sail without knowing his heading? Something's going wrong with him. And believe me, whatever goes wrong with him, goes wrong with us all."

* * *

**This story is being done under the supervision and permission of the original author, The Unknown Alias.**


	2. Deals

_Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, PotC, or even HotC._

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 2  
Deals

* * *

An expert painter quietly dabbed his paintbrush, hoping that his work will give him a great payment. He was painting a map, one of the spacestream connections. The spacestream was the system within interspace that connected all of the different worlds together. This most recent version was to become the main map of all the Fanfiction Association. Off on the side, Construct was drinking a cup of tea that was sharp as a sword and bitter as wormwood. They were in his mobile office, currently stationed on the edge of the Love Hina world border. Into the office came two soldiers, Keitaro in tow with handcuffs still on. 

"The prisoner as you ordered," one reported.

"Those won't be necessary," Construct ordered, regarding the handcuffs.

The soldiers then unlocked Keitaro's handcuffs and left as he rubbed his wrists in relief. He goes up to Construct as he begins to pour two glasses of wine.

"The Fanfiction Association is in need of your services," Construct began as he raised one of the glasses of wine to offer to Keitaro. When he didn't respond, Construct claimed it as his own and continued talking as he walked over to the fireplace. "We would like for you to represent us in a negotiational meeting with our old friend, the Unknown Alias."

"He's more of an acquaintance on my end," Keitaro spoke, "How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past," Construct answered as he raised something from the fireplace. It was a branding iron with the sign of a 'P', used to mark a Fanfiction Pirate. "And we've each left our mark on the other."

Keitaro's eyebrow raised as he saw the 'P' matching the one he had in the previous story. But if that was the mark he left on Alias, then… "What mark did he leave on you?"

Construct's form stood rigid as the memory came to him.

_The offer he made…_

_The blunt insults and refusal…_

_The following fight…_

"_Searing Mark!"_

_The curse that marked the time he had left._

Construct placed the branding iron down and turned to face his audience as he continued. "It was because of yours, Miss Naru's and Miss Su's actions that led to Alias's escape. As such, I would like for you to go to the child and recover a certain object within his possession."

"'Recover'…" Keitaro contemplated, "By force?"

Construct shook his head. "No. By a way that Alias often prefers. By bargaining."

He then went to his desk in front of Keitaro and opened a box, inside were more letters. He picked one up in particular and displayed it to him. "A Contract of Restoration. It offers what amounts to a full pardon. The Unknown Alias will be free of all charges and will become a head security enforcer of the Fanfiction Community."

Keitaro smiled as he remembered what Alias was like. "Call me crazy, but I don't think Alias will consider employment the same as being free."

Construct let out a low, silent and single laugh. "Freedom." He then walked to the wall-sized window, looking down upon the security robots stationed about the Hinata Sou as Keitaro joined beside him. "Authors such as the Unknown Alias, are dying breeds. The galaxies are shrinking, the blank edges of all the worlds filling in. They must conform to my authority before they are persecuted. Not too different from your current situation Mr. Urashima. Right now both you and your fiancée are facing death penalties."

Keitaro's tone then starts to become grave. "So then you'll get both Alias and the Black Tama."

At this, Construct's eyebrow rose. "The Black Tama?"

"His ship," Keitaro clarified. "The thing that you want that he has."

Construct laughed. "His ship? Hardly. It's just an extremely obsolete version of a gummi ship, and I have countless, more advanced ones in my aviary. No, the thing that I want is of far more importance and far smaller. Something that the Unknown Alias keeps upon his person at all times. A compass, that doesn't point north."

At this, Keitaro's eyes immediately went into surprise as he looks into the air, recalling the curious compass which was what led them and the new crew to the cursed Isla de Muerta and Naru.

This didn't go unnoticed by Construct. "Ah, so you remember it. Bring back that compass, or there's no deal."

With that, Construct left the office, leaving Keitaro to ponder this event. Meanwhile, Construct started to shake in anger as he brought back the memory.

_"Just think of the power, the glory, the control which you could gain!"_

"_What, and work for an iron-jawed blowhard that'll cause the loss of Fanfiction's purpose? Bah! I'd sooner marry the guy and kiss a llama intimately!"_

_The fight… his might against his hit and run style…_

"_Searing Mark!"_

"_The doctor's result confirms it sir. The mark will continue to drain your energy until you become a lifeless corpse."_

"_How long?"_

"_If you keep regenerating power as well as increasing on a regular basis, then you could cheat it for years. But it'll never stop until that mark is removed."_

_"And as such, the now pirate Fanfiction author The Unknown Alias is to be hunted down at all costs!"_

* * *

The statement echoed in Alias's head as he sat in his room on the ship that night, glancing at the still swelling 'P' mark that rested on his right wrist. He shook his head quickly and refocused on his map of the seas that was laid before him. He used the measuring tool, tracing his course until he stopped at where he was now. He sighed as he looked to his compass, which was open and off to the side. He held his breath and tapped it a few times. 

The compass then moved. But again it moved to random directions. And just when it finally seemed to stay in a direction, it went 180 degrees. He shouted a bit as he threw down the measuring tool in anger. He slumped back into his chair before reaching out for two things. One was a yellow straw that he placed in his mouth, the style similar to a cigarette. He then reached for a can of root beer and lifted it to his lips, only to lately register that it was empty.

"Why is the soda _always_ gone?" he whined. He placed his hat on and got up as the ship swayed, realizing the fifty empty cans strewn about the floor. "Oh. That's why."

He put on his Jack Sparrow coat and a lit lantern as he began to make to the lower decks. As he arrived on the first of the floors, he took a quick glance over the group. There five comfortable beds in the middle of the level for the five crewmembers, the Nobodies were just standing still everywhere else, as if awaiting an order. Alias silently laughed at the sight of the snoring crew, and went along his way.

Arriving in the lowest level of the ship, he made his way into the galley. He looked about for a can of soda when he stopped and raised the lantern to the side. He looked to find a manner of sea sponges and barnacles amongst the empty cubbyholes, which elicited a disgusted look. He then looked further and turned to a face of happiness as he spotted a glass bottle of Coca-Cola sticking out. He pulled it out, only to find it empty to his disappointment.

"Time's up Alias," a depressed voice sounded, causing Alias to look up in fright as he accidentally dropped the bottle to the floor, causing it to smash on the floor. He raised the lantern to the back of the room, to reveal a shadowy figure of a green tinge. The voice was too familiar. The figure matched his memory, save of course for the starfish on the man's right cheek.

"Bootstrap, Kei Urashima?" he asked in astonishment.

The figure turned to the light to show what looked more like Seta in the same outfit from the actual PotC movie. "You look good Alias," he replied as water slid from his mouth.

Alias continued to stare in astonishment. Bootstrap's smile became a frown when he continued to not respond. Finally Alias moved his neck a bit, getting a crick from it, before straightening up hanging the lantern on a nearby nail.

"This a dream?" he finally asked.

"…No," Bootstrap replied.

"Didn't think so," Alias spoke with a shoulder shrug as he sat down. "Otherwise, there be root beer."

Bootstrap then raised his right hand to show a slightly moldy bottle. Alias smiled as he pulled on the bottle until it became uncrusted from Bootstrap's hand.

"I see you got the Tama back," Bootstrap said happily as he looked about.

"Yeah, well, I had a little help in doin it," Alias replied as he blew some dust off of the bottleneck. "Ya son."

Bootstrap's look became one of surprise. "Keitaro?" he asked. Alias hummed in the affirmative. Bootstrap then looked sad. "So you got him to go with the story after all."

Alias only breathed a laugh before taking a drink; immediately after which he spewed it onto the floor as he held the bottle at a distance. He rubbed his throat a bit as he coughed. "Rum? Oi! Why's it have to be rum? I don't know how people can stomach this junk!" he wiped his mouth a bit before continuing. "So, to what reason do I owe you being here?"

"… He sent me."

"Who?"

"…Davy Jones."

At this, Alias paused before continuing. "So that's how it is," he said quietly. "Shanghaied ya into service aye?"

"…I chose it. I'm sorry for the part that I played in the mutiny against you Alias. I stood up for you later. Everything went wrong after that." As he spoke a small lobster, not even out of its youngest adult stage, came crawling out of his sleeve. During the talk, Bootstrap had grabbed the crustacean and ate it alive. This caused Alias stick out and bite his tongue in disgust.

"They strapped me to a cannon," he continued, "and sent me to the bottom of the ocean. The water crushed down on me. Unable to breathe, unable to die Alias. And I thought that if the slightest chance would escape from this, then I'd take it. I'd do anything for it."

At this, Alias couldn't help but hand the bottle to Bootstrap and let him take a swig, both now with solemn faces. "You know, it's funny what one would do to delay the inevitable," he spoke as he got up, only to be headed off by a grave Bootstrap.

"You made a deal with him too Alias," he spoke. "He raised the Tama for your story and you've been its captain for seven years."

"But the story's over now-" Alias spoke before interrupted.

"Alias," Bootstrap spoke, "You won't be able to talk yourself out of this one. The terms which apply to me apply to you as well. One soul, bound to crew the Flying Dutchman for 100 years."

"Yes, but the Dutchman already has a captain-" Alias tried to reason.

"Then it'll be the locker for you!" Bootstrap spoke to a now afraid Alias. "Jones's terrible leviathan will find you, and drag the Tama back to the depths and you along with it!"

At this point Bootstrap had gotten so close to Alias face during their talk that Alias was leaning almost 90 degrees back. "… Uh, any idea when Jones is going to release said terrible beast?"

"… I already told you," Bootstrap said as he pulled Alias's right hand. "Your time is up." He then rubbed his hand on Alias's and went to the ship wall. "The beast comes now, drawn by ravenous hunger, to whomsoever bears the black spot."

Bootstrap then disappeared into the woodwork like a ghost as Alias looked at his palm. Right there, his skin became like that of a corpse. Decayed, black, and rotten. Alias clenched his hand as he looked back to where Bootstrap was. He looked back down at his palm, and then up again as only one thing came to mind in response. Run.

Alias ran up the steps loudly, waking the crew and Nobodies as he began to wrap his palm with a white strip of cloth.

"ON DECK ALL HANDS! WIPE THE LEAD OUT OF YOUR PANTS AND GET THE SLEEPIES OUT OF YOUR EYES! I WANT MOVEMENT! MOVEMENT! I WANT MOVEMENT! MAKE LIKE THE DEVIL FOR THE DEVIL HIMSELF IS COMING AFTER US!"

At this point all were scrambling and on top deck as Su came up to Alias. "Captain!"

"AAH!" he screamed with his voice cracking high. "Make to land!"

Su then grabbed his shoulder and turned to face her. "What port?" she asked.

"I didn't say port!" Alias shouted back. "I said land! Any land! Now get goin'!"

At this Alias-tama swooped in from above and stole Alias's pirate hat. It landed in the side ropes and cawed at Alias, to which he replied with a hiss. Alias-tama then tossed the hat with its flipper into the water that didn't go unnoticed by Su.

"Captain's hat!" she shouted. "Bring her about! We gotta get it!"

"NO!" Alias screamed, causing all to stop in surprise. "Leave it. Get going. Get to land. Now."

Alias walked off as an uncertain Su turned to the crew. "Back to your stations," she commanded. She then came to the stairs, behind which I was standing still. "Captain-"

"Shh!" Alias hushed as his eyes shifted about.

"For the love of the Molman Gods Alias! What's comin' after us?"

Alias eyes rested at Su's as his voice was at a fearful but truthful tone. "Nothings coming after **us **Su."

* * *

The next morning, Alias's hat had arrived on the surface to a ship, then fished out by one of the sailors. He put it on as the other sailor came up and noticed the hat. The two spoke only Turkish as the first paced it on his head with a salute. The second then grabbed the hat as they continued to speak and placed it on his own head. They continued to spoke until it arrived. 

A tone sounded out, causing the men to become quiet as they listened. Suddenly the ship rocked as it hit something. Both of the men became scared as the second began to shove the hat back to the first who was trying to keep it of him, causing the hat to be dropped to the ground. An animal's cry became the center of their attention as the creaking of the ship began to increase.

Soon, everything was quiet. And then it happened. The ship collapsed in on itself as it was dragged into the sea. All that remained was a new wake of ripples that will eventually stretch out until they no longer existed.

* * *

Date of Update: 6/6/2007


	3. Search and Safety

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 3  
Search and Safety  


* * *

Keitaro rushed into the hold, brushing past the guard. He and Grandma Hina had entered a portable prison brought by Construct and was station in the world's orbit. Keitaro needed to see Naru one last time before leaving. The soldier was shocked for a second before responding. 

"Wait!" he called. "You can't be here!"

"As you can see," Grandma said as she entered the hold, "he can."

"But Mrs. Urashima-" the soldier pleaded.

"Governor Hina mind you," she said. "As long as this world stands, I am to be its representative and governor. Now where's that flying turtle of yours that holds the keys?"

Meantime, Keitaro had just explained the deal offered by Construct.

"Alias's compass?" Naru asked. "The one that doesn't point north? What would anyone want with that?"

"Does it matter?" Keitaro asked back. "All I have to do is find the Unknown Alias and convince him to come back here for some bargaining. I do that, then the charges against us will be dropped."

"No," Grandma inputted. "We'll have to find another way to save you both."

Keitaro had unidentifiable look in his eye as he looked at his grandma. "What makes you say that?"

"Just because you would be willing to risk your life for him," she clarified, "doesn't mean that he'll do the same for you. I'm not saying that he wouldn't, it's just that Fanfiction authors tend to take anything and give back nothing."

Naru reached her hands through the cage doors to hold Keitaro's. "We both seen what Alias can be like. That's why I have faith in both of you. So where will you start looking?"

Keitaro then pulled out what looked like an I-pod, but with just one red button with the Alpha sign on it. "This is something Alias gave me when the story ended. Su had inspected it for me, and it leads to another world where Alias lives. I can start searching there, and I won't stop until I do. And when I do, I'll return here to marry you," he finished with a loving smile which Naru graciously returned.

"A proper marriage?" she clarified with a smile.

"Only if you'll still have me," he replied as he held his head forward, their lips nearly touching.

"If it weren't for these bars, I'd have you already," she replied as both their eyes closed slightly. "I'll wait for you."

"Then keep a weather eye on the horizon," he said back, already shifting back into his character as in the story.

They shared a kiss before Keitaro unwillingly drew back and left, his grandma followed him.

* * *

The destination was rather odd. A semi-abandoned town, marks of Alpha and Omega all over the place. The city of Agnostos Central, said to be Alias's home away from home. There were the occasional citizens still out and about the town. Keitaro asked anyone and everyone who would listen to him. The results were varied. 

"The Unknown Alias? Kid owes me 100000 munny. Last I heard of him was that he was dead."

"The DearS universe is the last I've heard of him. Manipulative as ever and with a smile on his face. Sure as death, he be in the DearS world."

The next result was not so good. Anyone whose read the first story, do you remember Teresa and Maria-Eleana?  
"The Unknown Alias?"  
"Haven't seen him in a moth."  
"But when you find him, can you give him this message?"  
**SMACK!**

Finally, a simple browser. An author, who didn't actually write, just moves about and gives reviews.

"I can't say anything about any Alias. But there's this pirate world that I occasionally go to where I do some trades for delicious honey glazed ham. I can't say anything about the Unknown Alias, but there's a certain ship in that world. A ship with black sails."

* * *

It was shortly after that he was with the browser and his crew, the lot of them on the ship in his possession. They were on the seas of the pirate world, near an island. Keitaro was using a spyglass to look at the ship. Surely enough, there it was. A black ship, with black sails, and finally was the label on one side of the ship that read 'The Black Tama. Property of The Unknown Alias. If found, please call 882-5427.' 

Keitaro put the spyglass away and turned to the browser, but the browser shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't go any further. But my friend will take you there via a rowboat."

* * *

Keitaro sat in the boat as the paddles splashed in the water. He then looked beyond the 'friend' at the Tama. This was kinda too easy. The 'friend' then stopped rowing, looking at Keitaro. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. "The beach is right there."

The 'friend' replied with a garbled yell, followed by more of the same. Expected really when talking to a Wookie. How that guy became friends with one, he'll never know. Crazy Star Wars addicts. Keitaro stood up, ready to swim. The Wookie waved goodbye as he leaped off into the water and the Wookie began to paddle back to the ship.

* * *

Keitaro finally began to walk on the beach, tired and soaked. He looked up at the slightly tipped ship, held down to the ground by ropes for high tide. It looked deserted and empty though, and that's something to be concerned about. 

"Alias!" he shouted just for good measure. "Captain Alias! Su! … Anybody?"

But there were no responses. He went off to the edge of the forest, assuming that they could've gone there. That's when a flying turtle flew out of the forest in a panic, landing on a tree stump to Keitaro's level.

"Alias-tama?" Keitaro asked in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Myuh!" he cried back, "Don't eat me!"

"…Don't eat you? I'm not going to eat you. I'm not Su!"

"Myuh!" he persisted. "Don't eat me! No, don't eat me!" he said before flying back to the Tama.

Keitaro was confused before heading into the woods. He walked a short distance, shoving away the foliage. He then stopped as something caught his eye. He reached out for it and determined it. It was a plain earring, but with the Molmon symbol of the three eyes on it.

"Su," he concluded as he grasped the thread tied to it. He followed it along for a long distance. After a couple of minutes, he stopped in shock. He raised the cut end of the string. He didn't even notice the camouflaged native beside him until said native screamed in dominance.

Keitaro didn't even get the chance to scream before a rope trap was set off, snagging his foot and hoisting him high in the air like a piñata. About ten more natives came from their hiding spots, their spears pointing at him. Keitaro quickly drew his sword andswung wildly, hitting the tips of the weapons in 'defense'.

"Come on!" he shouted in courage. "Let's go! I can keep this up all day! Who wants it? Come on!"

However, the natives weren't even attacking. Yeah, you can see why this is weird. On native turned to another, who turned to another, who put a bamboo stalk to his lips and blew. A dart laced with a powerful mixture struck Keitaro in the neck, causing him to tense up a bit before falling unconscious; his sword dropped to the ground.

* * *

Drums sounded about them as the natives carried Keitaro who was tied to a pole (Hey! Landlord on a stick! I want one!) throughout the village. There were countless natives, each with paint on them and doing some form of chore. Soon they arrived what looked like preparations for a bonfire before someone whom was taking the position of a leader. The natives stopped before their chief, Keitaro still in tow. 

"Tali Tali, tae daga!" the native spoke before them all.

Across from them was their leader. He was still in the same clothes as before, but now with a large hat decorated with feathers, and face paint that gave him four new sets of eyes. The top set opened to reveal Alias's true eyes as he observed what was before him, causing him immediately to tense.

Keitaro was finishing up with coming back into consciousness. And the first thing he saw was the decorative form of the Unknown Alias. "Alias?" he asked. "The Unknown Alias? I can honestly say that I'm glad to see you!"

Alias stood up, batches of feathers in hand like a staff as he began to walk to Keitaro with a form of pride. This caused Keitaro to become confused at his actions. Then again, Alias was one for acting. He came forth and poked Keitaro's arm a couple of times before turning to the villager.

"Alias?" Keitaro called. "It's me, Keitaro Urashima!"

"Par say ko?" Alias asked the native. This caused Keitaro's eyebrow to rise in surprise.

"Tee nala, misipi," he responded.

"Alias!" Keitaro spoke, "Please tell them to let me down!"

"Pele long, long minky winky, long pincy wincy!" Alias spoke as if ignoring the prisoner. He then kneeled down to look at him from the other end. "Lom shay shay, de homo. Snip snip," he finished with scissors fingers, causing Keitaro's eyes to widen with fright.

Keitaro looked at Alias as he walked by and noticed the compass, dangling by his side. "Alias, it's the compass. That's all that I need. Naru and me were arrested by Construct for having helped you (That's where Alias stopped.). We're facing death penalties!"

Alias's eyes moved back and forth until they became cross-eyed. He blinked his eyes to normal before turning back to the native.

"Shup shup shai, sha sha sho smarmy army shuku. Savvy?"

"………"

"Maliky licky," he clarified as he waved his hands on a 'shoo' fashion at Keitaro.

"MALIKY LICKY!" the natives shouted and the drums picked up again.

Alias then quickly turned to Keitaro in a hushed tone, "Save me!" and then walked back to his throne.

Keitaro was picked up again and was carried away as he called. "Alias, wait! What did you tell them? What about Naru? ALIAS!"

* * *

Prisoners whistled and held out their hands, trying to coax their target into coming towards them. Apparently they didn't get it when Naru crushed the hands of seventeen already. The door of the prison opened, revealing Grandma Hina with jail keys in hand. She undid the lock and opened the door for Naru. 

"Come along Naru. We don't have much time."

She ran with the elder down the hall, confused as ever. "Mrs. Urashima, what's going on?"

"I still have some power and connections. I'm using them now. We're getting you to safety in the Ranma ½ universe. The governor there is a friend of mine."

"What?" Naru asked with anger. "But Keitaro has gone to find Alias!"

She reeled a tiny bit at Granny's harsh gaze. "We cannot trust a Fanfiction author."

"Hmph. He's a better kid than you think."

"Now's not the time to take any chances. Construct has promised one pardon and one alone. And that goes to Alias. Even if Keitaro succeeds, don't ask me to endure the sight of my grandson and his wife at their deaths. It'd be too much on my old heart. When I get Keitaro to safety, I can insure a trial for the both of you."

"Any trial for us will put us on our deathbeds," Naru spoke.

"Then there's nothing left for us here," Granny said sadly.

They both rushed out into the orbit system about the Love Hina world, reaching the docks for the gummi ships which served as transportation. They stopped at a corner of a storage shed. Around it was a lone man, standing still, waiting. Beyond him was an elite gummi ship, perfect for stealth. Granny then opened the nearby door of the shed, ushering Naru inside.

"Wait here, just in case," she reasoned before shutting the door and approaching the man. "Captain?" she asked the man. He didn't even move in response. "Captain?" she asked again.

The man was then turned a bit to show a commander soldier of the FFA, a knife in the man's heart. Only one thing crossed Hina's mind at the moment: _Oh no…_

"Good evening Mrs. Urashima," the commander said as he cleaned the blood off of his knife. "A shame, isn't it?" he then pulled out a letter. "He was carrying this. It's a letter to the governor of the Ranma ½ universe. It's from you."

"Oh no," Hina whispered as soldiers with loaded guns pointed at the shed Naru was in. the commander threw open the door, revealing nothing. Not even a layer of dust. He turned to Granny Hina. "Where is she?"

"Where's who now?"

* * *

Construct entered in, his uniform attire gone. He turned on the lights of his office as he read a daily report from all the sectors. He placed it on his desk when he noticed something. The box on his desk was slightly open with a document sticking out. He remained unchanged as he looked up. 

"As you can see, loyalty is no longer the currency of the realms as Mrs. Urashima has thought."

Naru then came out of her hiding place, both hands behind her back. "Then what is?"

Construct smiled. "Currency and power of course."

"Then I guess we can come to an agreement," she said as she approached him. "I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening." That's when one of her arms came out of hiding with a gun pointing to Construct's head. "I'm listening intently."

Her other arm came out, the contract in hand. "The Contract of Restoration has no signatures at all. So the claim is still open to anyone."

"True," he agreed, "but even with a determined recipient it would be of no use to anyone until it bears my signature and seal."

"Otherwise I wouldn't be here," Naru finished. "But let me tell you something very important. You sent Keitaro to get Alias's compass. But it'll be useless to you," she finished lowering her gun a bit.

"Please, tell me why," Construct said with a smug grin.

"I've been to Isla de Muerta, I've seen the treasure with my own eyes. But there's something you should know."

"Oh, I see," Construct interrupted as his smirk grew bigger. "You think that the compass points only to Isla de Muerta, so you want to warn me of its curse. But don't worry. The treasure already sank not too long ago. And besides, my wants are not so trivial. And there are more than a few chests of value hidden in the worlds. So you best use a new bargaining chip."

The gun then rose back up to his forehead and was cocked. I mean sure, she could've pointed it at his throat, but that iron jaw made it protected. Naru led him to his desk and thrust the contract into his hands.

"Take into your consideration that you've robbed me of my wedding."

"True enough," he replied as he got to work. He signed the contract, then dabbed some plaster on it. A beam of light then came from his fingertip and onto the plaster. It was now hardened with the symbol of a hammer depressed into it. "A marriage cut short. Or fate intervening? I must say though, you're sure going to great lengths to ensure the Unknown Alias's freedom."

"These aren't going to him!" she exclaimed as she yanked the contract out of his hands.

"Oh," he said, "to Keitaro then? I still want that compass. Take that into your consideration."

Naru turned to leave with the gun still up, just in case.

"Wait a minute Naru," Construct called. She turned to see him holding up a disc in a clear case. "If you're going to look for either Keitaro or Alias, then search here." He tossed the disc into her hands, the disc itself seeming like nothing special.

"What exactly is this?" she asked.

"It's a disc containing certain coordinates for a special world," he replied. "It's a pirate author port, but the only one I can't influence. It's the best place to start searching for Alias. The OC Graveyard has always been a favorite hangout point for him. I might as well as give you a head start."

"…" she looked at it skeptically. "How can I trust you?"

"You can't," he replied simply before leaving the room, presumably to his bedroom. Naru looked at the disc, to where Construct was, and then back and forth a few times. She then tucked the disc into her pocket and left for the docks.

* * *

Date of Update: 6/22/2007


	4. Escape from Pelecostos Island

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 4  
Escape from Pelecostos Island  


* * *

The sun glared down as a rowboat made its way across the water, the two passengers inside anxious. One was young teen, with slicked back black hair, goggles over his eyes, an olive green jumpsuit and mechanical devices on his wrists, ankles and the top of his head. The second was the boy's height but was much older, had glasses, his right eye made of wood, a nearly bald head, a lab outfit and was reading a Catholic Bible. Respectively, they were Drill Bit and Calvin. 

Calvin looked up from his book to Drill Bit who was paddling the oars. "Well I still say that it was some form of divine intervention that escaped us from that prison."

"And I still say that it was me being clever," Drill Bit spat before turning his head to something on the boat's edge. "Ain't that right little mongrel?" he asked of the guard turtle, keys still in its mouth.

"Well how are you so sure that it wasn't a divine intervention that made you clever?" Calvin persisted. "Besides, I'm not stealing any ship."

"_sigh, _For the last time, we're not stealing anything. We're just salvaging a ship. And since when did you care so much?"

"Since we became immortal no longer," Calvin answered as he pointed to the bible. "Because of that, we'll have to take care of our immortal souls!"

Drill Bit stopped rowing as he stared at his companion. "You know you're an atheist."

"It's the bible. You get credit for trying," Calvin replied with a glare.

"Reading the bible when you're not a Christian is a lie!" Drill Bit spoke as he pulled that last fact out of his butt. "That alone is a mark against God!"

Calvin shut the book and was about to ram his fist into the child's face when the turtle mewed with a flipper pointing at the shore before them.

Drill Bit turned with an angry face, only to have that face be replaced by a look of happiness. "There it is!" he gasped as they looked at the Black Tama sitting on the shore. The turtle then leaped off into a flight, leaving the comrades to themselves.

"What's got into him?" Calvin spoke.  
"Probably saw a Su-fish," Drill Bit replied with a smirk.

Calvin thought this a bit, wondering why it was funny until it clicked. Love Hina. Kaolla Su. Tama-chan. He laughed as he looked to the turtle. "Stupid reptile!" he called out. Then both members stopped laughing as they realized that they were coming to the shores too fast. The wave they rode on then picked them to the shore where the resulting surf knocked them out of the boat and into the water while the perfectly dry turtle just went on over to a tree stump to rest. Maybe this is why that Wookie wouldn't go earlier.

Shortly the two were clamoring out of the waters and laughing happily as the came to the ship.

"It's ours for the taking!" Drill Bit spoke happily.

"The tide's coming in soon, we better get to de-anchoring it," Calvin spoke causing Drill Bit to stare. "Well salvaging is a form of saving when you look at it like that!"

"Heh. No argument here," Drill Bit said.

They both were about to get to work when the sounds of drums echoed throughout the island. It could only be taken as a bad sign.

"I guess that we better save it as soon as we can since our souls are in so much danger now," Calvin concluded.

"Amen to that," Drill Bit said as he made the sign of the cross on himself before rushing to work. Calvin stared at him.

"I thought you were Buddhist?"

* * *

The islanders pounded their drums, dancing about as they performed their ritual. Adding pieces of wood to a growing pile in the middle of the area, two other islanders came up to Alias and latched a necklace around his neck before going back into the crowd. 

"Uh, thank ya," he said hesitantly as he lifted one of the many toes that were attached on the necklace to his face. His head tilted to the side a bit before biting a piece of toenail off. He immediately became disgusted and spat it out and made a mental note to take some kind of medicine later.

* * *

Finally, we turn our attention to a canyon. It was connected by a rope bridge for travel, and two sphere cages hanged with prisoners inside. One had six Dusk nobodies in it, and in the other were the actual members of the crew. … Plus Keitaro. 

"I don't get it," Keitaro said softly as he rested against the cage wall.

"Don't get what Keitaro?" Su said, standing by to answer his question.

"Well, two things actually," Keitaro said. "First off, why did Alias trap us here if these islanders made him their chief?"

"Well that's the thing," Su said. "These freaks called the Pelecostos made Alias their chief. But like any ruling, he'll only stay chief if he acts like a chief."

"So he has no choice," Keitaro spoke as he looked to the sky. "He's just as much a prisoner as we are."

"Actually he's in a worse position," Su said with noticeable worry. "These guys think that Alias is a god in human form, which really isn't that far from the truth here. So they want to release him from his mortal prison."

Keitaro stared hard at that confusion until he felt a tug at his leg. He looked down to see Mini-me making to notion to watch him. He then jumped up a bit Naruto on the arm. Said blonde shouted angrily before beginning to fight. As the classic anime cloud went on, Keitaro turned back to Su in realization. They were going to eat Alias. Then he thought of something else.

"Where's the rest of the crew?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"Just a bunch of Nobodies like those guys in the other cage," Su reassured with a pointing finger. "As for what happened to them, let's just say that these cages weren't built till after we got here."

Keitaro backed off from the wall in shock. No wonder that one bar looked like a spine.

"So what was your second question Keitaro?" Su asked off handedly.

"Well, I just want to know but… what's holding this cage up?" Keitaro asked as he looked back to the sky to see that both ropes holding the cages just disappeared into the clouds. "I mean, here our cages are being hanged by ropes, but their not even attached to the bridge! So what's holding them up?"

The camera view zooms up beyond the clouds to see a white midget with no arms, a bowler cap and a blue shirt that says 'homsar' floating upside down.

Keitaro sighed as he leaned back on the cage wall. "So," he asked, "how much longer do we have before they start to eat Alias?"

"They'll make an Alias-shish kabob out of him over a roaring fire when the drums stop beating," Su said, worried once more.

Keitaro had a thinking face on as he began to note the state of the cages. "Then we don't have much time, do we?"

* * *

Back the throne area, for a lack of better words; they were adding final and smaller pieces of wood to the pile. Alias then tensed a bit before putting a plan into effect. 

"Oi oi! Aye, oi!" he shouted, stopping the native placing the wood. "Big fire! Big fire!" he said with emphasis by his arms. "I am the chief, and I want a big fire! You two! Maboogie snickle snickle!" he commanded to two others. "Toute suite! Come on!"

The islanders quickly ran off gathering larger pieces of wood. They turned back to gather more wood, only for everything to stop as they noticed their chief's absence.

Alias ran through the mostly empty village, already slight of breath. Scrambling for anything of inspiration, he constantly checked behind his back just in case. He then stopped, teetering over the edge of a cliff before straightening himself. The drop below was easily over 100 feet. No way was he going to risk jumping. He looked about before his face lit up. There were long bamboo poles that the islanders used to carry numerous or heavy things. He began to lift one, guessing that it was sturdy enough to use as a pole vault to get to the other side of the chasm. He then realized what he was thinking and just dropped the pole.

He went through a nearby hut, looking for anything that could help. He face lit up as he saw a lengthy rope. He grabbed the coiled string, hanging it on his right shoulder. He was about to leave before something caught his eye. He looked to see a small basket filled with random things from anyone unfortunate enough to land at the island. But one of the things was a glass bottle with a rubber cork with an also rubber onion on top. He pulled it our to see that it was a small spice bottle, the label obviously suggesting that it was from a time not fitting for this world. He then looked closer at the supplier logo. FFA. Fanfiction Association. So they were here in this world too. He tucked it into his pocket and exited the hut, only to stop and say a single sentence.

"Oh pfargtl."

There before him stood practically the entire village. Alias smiled nervously as he tossed the rope to the ground and pulled out the onion bottle. He unplugged it and started to sprinkle onion bits all about him, some even getting stuck in his curly hair.

"Seasoning," he said simply to them.

* * *

The villagers' celebration continued once more, the firewood good and ready. Then the guest of honor arrived, tied to a bamboo pole like a chicken on a spit. They rested the pole onto two wooden holsters, and Alias looks at the wood pile to see that it's now at least twice his size. Not only has his plan failed, but it made the situation worse. 

"Well done gentlemen," he just had to congratulate. He knew his time has come, so he decided to replay the Perfect Kirby 3 movie from Newgrounds in his head as a final pleasure. Heh. Kool-Aid man.

* * *

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Keitaro shouted again as the crew leaned into the other side of the cage. It swung across the canyon and close to the plant covered cliff wall, but stopped just arm's reach away from the already reaching crew. Both cages swung back, and then forward once more, the nobodies in the second cage doing the same. The came close enough to grasp the foliage, but it was too weak. They swung one more time, this time all of them grabbing on durable vines. 

"Alright everybody!" Su shouted. "Make like a monkey and climb."

"We better hurry," Keitaro added as both teams already made their long way up. "After all, it'll take all of us to crew the Tama."

"Ah, not really" Su said offhandedly. "You only need six."

With this, both cages froze. One cage had Su, Keitaro, Mini-me, Naruto, Ginta and Babbo. The other had six Dusk nobodies. Keitaro looked at Su, asking an inaudible question. Su just shrugged her shoulders in a 'why not?' fashion. Both cages then quickened their pace.

Keitaro looked at the other team before noticing a teen native crossing the bridge. He shushed his team as he pointed out the native. He then silently caught the Nobodies' attention, also pointing out the native. They stood frozen for a moment before one Dusk brought his team to attention. He then did a shush action before pointing to the top. The Nobodies then quietly climbed forward. Keitaro's team immediately motioned them to stop, but they didn't listen. One Dusk then grabbed a vine that came loose and began to hiss. The Dusk looked at it and saw that he grabbed a snake! It panicked which caused the others to panic and let go. The instant action caught the native's attention who gasped in surprise. At the top, Homsar watched this and also called in surprise. He then noticed that he let go of the ropes and quickly chomped onto one. The other one, along with the cage of Nobodies, dropped to the endless chasm below.

All the others gaped at the fate, well knowing that could easily become theirs. They looked to the native who also noticed them. The boy then ran away. That instantly spelled trouble.

"MOVE!" Keitaro yelled to his team.

* * *

A male native ran into the throne area, a lit torch in his hand like an Olympic runner. 

"Aaaah! Fie Fie!" he cried which was echoed by the rest.

He lowered the torch as Alias prayed, until the same male teen native came shouting causing all to stop.

"La lae tu go! La lae tu quo! Haevae kaka sae sae?"

Everyone turned to Alias for the answer. Mentally, Alias thanked Keitaro for giving him another chance.

"Well? What are ya waitin' for? Get 'im! Pae lala!"

The crowed echoed that and gave chase. Alias relaxed a bit until he noticed that the torch bearer dropped the fire and it was already lighting the very edge of the wood pile.

"Whoa whoa wait a minute! Wait a minute! Guys? Guys? A little bit of help here? Oi!" but the natives just went on. Alias looked back down to the starting fire. "Oh, fudgecicle."

He blew on the fire a bit, trying to put it out. But it only carried some lit ashes deeper into the pile and kindled the blaze to grow.

"Oh dear."

Blowblowblowblowblowblowblowblow.

* * *

The crew hauled onto the top of the cliff, understandably exhausted. 

"Find a rock!" Keitaro shouted. "Cut the rope!" He then noticed something in the air. "Never mind."

They all looked in surprise to see the top of the rope fall from the sky. In the air, Homsar watched as he let go of the rope.

"Now that's just the luck of the penguin," he wailed before disappearing with a pop.

Back on ground, Keitaro then noticed something else. A large group of armed and angry natives, howling for the hunt.

"ROLL THE CAGE!" he shouted as he began to do so.

The entire group of them began to pick up momentum, slowly distancing themselves from the natives. They didn't even see the edge of the hill before it was too late. Now rolling out of control, they made great distance from the army. All of them were screaming, holding on to the walls for dear life. The ride continued until the cage ran up a slanted tree a bit and fell to the ground. They all were catching their breath from the experience.

"WOOHOO!" Su screamed as she jumped up in recovery. "That was so much fun! Let's do that again!"

Keitaro quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. "Let's… not" he said shakily. "Hurry everybody! This isn't over yet! Lift the cage like a skirt and carry it!"

"You'd know, wouldn't ya?" Su teased.

Nonetheless, she along with the others placed their legs through a hole in the cage and lifted it like a dress. Unfortunately for Mini-me though because of his size, he ended up having to ride a bone of the cage in pain as it came up way too fast for his jewel's liking. They continued to go until they suddenly skidded to a halt at a cliff edge. Below them was a chasm with a deep river at the bottom.

"Oh great," Naruto whined. "Now what do we do?"

He was then hit by a flying rock, causing him to crash into the others and forcing them to fall into the river just as the natives arrived. Up in the sky, Homsar saw the effects of the stone he tossed.

"I had to save them from Davy Jones's disco," he wailed to the readers before disappearing once again.

* * *

While all this was happening, another escape attempt was occurring. Alias was now bouncing the pole up and down as the flames continued to grow. Soon he bounced so high that the pole came off of the holsters. He struggled a bit until his legs burst from the ropes. He got onto his feet and began to run away in case any native decided to come back. 

He soon came to the same cluster of huts as before and tried to tear apart the ropes binding his chest. He then got a feeling and turned his head to see a male child native holding a knife and fork and a curious glance. Alias smiled as he got to the boy and grabbed the knife, the boy then running away in shock. Alias then tried to cut the ropes before he got the feeling again. He turned to see two portly female natives preparing fruit, the cliffside behind them.

They stared at each other for a split second before Alias screamed in panic and ran towards them. They stepped out of the way and Alias ran for the cliffside. He then leaned forward to plunge the pole into the ground, only to get it stuck in a pile of coconuts. He glared a bit before his face softened in realization. He then quickly turned, flinging the coconut at the women. But there were two problems. 1: one of them caught it. 2: they both were royally ticked off.

* * *

Back with Keitaro's team, they surfaced the water, the crash breaking the cage open. They quickly went to the far side of the chasm, swimming left and right to dodge the spears and arrows.

* * *

Alias swung left and right, trying not to get hit by the various fruit thrown at him by the ladies.

* * *

Keitaro kept dodging the weapons, cursing Alias in his mind. A spear then came so close that it grazed his cheek.

* * *

Alias kept knocking away or dodging the fruit until one got speared and slowed to his face. Oh great. He hated papaya.

* * *

Ginta broke the water surface again for a breath, only to have five spears launched at him. Time seemed to slow as he dodged each one like he was in the Matrix.

* * *

More and more fruit came speared onto the pole until Alias was just ticked. 

"STOOOOOOOOOP!"

The women did so in shock at the sudden anger while Alias looked at what he was now. He was now a pre-cooked Alias-kabob, complete with melons, papayas, cantaloupes and even a honey-roasted ham.

* * *

The crew gasped, now completely tired. They were in plain sight and were about to be killed. 

"Wait a minute!" Babbo gasped while being held up by Su, "Where's Ginta?"

They looked to where Ginta was and sweatdropped. Ginta was nearby, still dodging even more spears Matrix-style. Neo, eat your heart out. The group sighed and accepted their fate as the natives prepared the next shots that won't miss. That's when the same male boy native came.

"Oto! Da ne nuto! Da ae nuto!"

All the villagers gasped and immediately left to chase their 'chief'. As for the crew, they just floated there confused.

"Ok," Keitaro gasped. "That'll work for me. Somebody get that kid back to normal and let's get to the Tama."

* * *

Alias screamed again as he charged, the women stepping aside again. Alias then thrusted the pole back into the ground, this time hitting just where the ground and the stone boundary met. He 'whee!'-ed a bit as he flipped through the air, landing perfectly onto the ground at the other side of the chasm. Alias saw this and laughed hoarsely at his luck. That was until both groups of fruit (and the ham) slid to the ground end as much as possible, causing Alias to whimper as the weight shift tipped him backwards into the chasm. He screamed until the pole horizontally scraped the sides of the chasm until they stuck, the whiplash causing Alias's bindings to snap and releasing him like a yo-yo until he was now hanging upside down, dangling by his snagged foot. 

"A nifnif," one woman noted as they looked at the escapade.

"A boogie," the other agreed as they both left.

Alias looked up from his current position, just in time to see that one end of the pole was about to lose its footing. Alias let his head relax back as he prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"Fudgecicle."

The pole then let loose, Alias already was screaming. He fell through the chasm, occasionally busting through a rope bridge (saying 'ow' everytime mind you,) and one bridge even snagged the first fruit as the pole went on, causing all the ingredients to slide off of the pole and then off of the bridge. Alias continued to fall until he finally hit the ground, back first and hard. As Alias gathered his bearings, he noticed that the pole was coming quick, a pointed side first. He didn't even have time to scream until he turned his head to see the pole now sticking out straight from the ground. He looked back to the sky in time to see the fruits and the ham landing as well, scattering about him. He was sore, the villagers were going to find him, and he looked like a fool. IT'S ROOT BEER TIME!

* * *

The crew and Keitaro were now on the home stretch to the Tama just as the tide was coming in. Drill Bit was trying to loosen the ropes that tied the ship down while shouting to Calvin on the ship. 

"Undo the mooring line!" he sputtered as another crashing wave hit him. "The mooring line!"

Calvin was in a bit of a spot though. He met Alias-tama again who was playing the classic game of keep away with Calvin's wooden eye.

"Give it back you undead reptilian thief!" he shouted from the ground as the turtle landed on the ship's edge, the eye in flipper. He then lifted it to his small mouth and began to gnaw on it. "No no no! Don't bite it!"

"Calvin!" Drill Bit shouted. "Give me some help here!"

Calvin leaned onto the edge beside Alias-tama to look at his comrade. "It's Alias-tama! He's got my eye and he's not giving it back!"

"Well how did you get back the last time?" the irritated child shouted back.

"Way to go Drill Bit! The job's half done!" Su shouted as the crew arrived, shocking the child.

"We did it for you knowing you'd come back!" Drill Bit lied on the spot.

"Doesn't matter!" she shouted with a smile as the others began to board. "Let's go everyone! Get ready to make sail!"

"Wait!" Keitaro shouted to Su. "What about Alias? We can't just leave him behind!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a girly voice shouted.

Keitaro looked to the other end of the beach and smiled at the sight of the Unknown Alias sprinting out of the jungle (with a honey glazed ham in hand?) and making his way to the boat. With the entire village populace making chase. Keitaro immediately made a grimace once he saw the said crowd.

"Never mind! Let's go!" he shouted as he began to hoist himself onto the ship.

"CAST OFF THE LINES!" Su shouted as the crew already taking care of the job.

Alias saw this and sprinted even harder. He then noticed ahead was the guard turtle who was lying on a miniature lawn chair and working on its tan. It then lowered its sunglasses noting the passing group.

"GOOD TURTLE!" Alias shouted as he passed. The turtle stared before putting back its sunglasses.

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" the boy author shouted as the ship was already backing off of the shore. He continued to run, making sure to pick up his feet as he began to run in the surf. He then leaped and grabbed a side ladder that was lowered by Su. The islanders could go no further in fear that the vessel for the 'god' would cause them to die. So they continued to plea in their language as Alias hanged by his left hand and foot for his exit, the right hand still holding the ham.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this shall be they that you'll all remember as the day that you almost-" it was then he was hit by a big wave, washing off practically all of his face painting. He spewed water out of his mouth like a fountain as the enthusiasm of his statement died. "infamous captain Unknown Alias."

The islanders could only stand there as Alias climbed up the ladder to his ship. They then heard laughter like mews. They turned to see that the turtle was laughing. It then stopped long enough to see that they were all staring at itself. It gulped before flying off into the jungle, the villagers following this new 'god'.

The crew was already bustling with activity as the ship made its way out. Alias then hoisted his self onto deck, immediately covered with a blanket by Drill Bit and Calvin.

"Captain," Su called as she came up to him, "I don't know about you but I don't wanna play here anymore. How about we leave this place for good and head out to open sea?"

"Yes to the first and yes to the second but only if we as much to the shallows as possible. As for you two," Alias shouted to Drill Bit and Calvin who cringed at their former captain, "welcome back aboard." They sighed in relief.

"But captain, doesn't that kinda cancel each other out?" Su insisted.

"Su, I have full trust in your navigational abilities. Now where is that turtle? I have to shoot something!"

That's when Calvin's wooden eye was spat out onto the deck, Alias smiling at the undead turtle above him. While Calvin recovered his and gave it a spit shine, Alias drew his pistol as Keitaro came up.

"Alias."

"Aye?"

"I need your help again. Naru is in danger."

Alias sighed as he went to the top most part of deck where Su was already at the wheel. "Yeah, you kinda told me already. Have you thought about keeping a closer eye on her? Maybe just lock her up some place?"

"She is locked up!" Keiatro shouted exasperatedly. "In a prison sentenced to die along with me and Su for having helped you!"

"Well there does come a time where one must take responsibility for their actions."

Keiatro then grabbed a sword from the ground and held the blade to Alias's neck that turned to face him.

"I just need that compass Alias. I have to trade it in for our freedom."

Alias seemed to contemplate until he lifted the blade to the other side of his neck and went to Su's side.

"Kaolla," he addressed seriously. "We have a need to travel upriver."

Su's eyes widened as she realized what that meant. "Ah, by need do you mean a second tier need like seeing a movie for the 5th time?"

"Ahh, nooo. And need like being the first to the store so as to claim all the good bananas."

Su cringed as she realized how important this was and began to redirect the ship.

"What we _need_ is for Alias to get back to my home world so he can do negotiations," Keitaro said angrily.

Alias sighed in exasperation before digging into his pockets. "Keitaro Urashima, I shall assist you within the negotiations for the resolution of you, Su and Naru and even throw in the compass for free if you help me find this and what it goes to," he said as he laid out the cloth showing the illustration of the key.

Keitaro got a puzzled face as he picked up the cloth. "This. You want me to find this?"

"No," Alias said with a smirk, (he loved doing this!) "you want you to find this. For the finding of this finds you incapacitorialy in finding and/or locating a way of detecting a way in your search for a thing to help save your bonnie lass 'ol what's her name. Savvy?"

Keitaro was definitely confused, but at least he got the main message. "This is going to help save Naru?" he said as he held up the cloth.

He then motioned Keitaro to lean down as he got into a whisper. "How much do you know about a man named Davy Jones?"

"Not much," he said with a shrug.

"Then yes," he said as he took a small bite of the ham, "it'll help."

* * *

Date of Update: 07/23/2007

AN: Well there you go. Sorry for the late update, but 'things came up, things went down, but things were conquered' as mentor Alias would say. Hope this is considerably longer for the wait though. Can't wait for the response! Take care everyone.


	5. Finding Our Way

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 5  
Finding Our Way  


* * *

The sun shone brightly on the Love Hina world, even at the world travel docks. One was a grand Gummi ship in a sailing ship form, crewed by carpooling browsers. One however was not too happy about his chores, having to mop the deck. He arrived to one end, only to find four specific things. That's right, **four**. 

Shortly on deck, the man was fighting with another as the leader of the bunch came to see what was happening.

"What is going on here?!?" the captain shouted. He looked to see that the men were fighting over what looked like two elegant dresses, one bride's gown, and one not-so-stylish girl's outfit. "Listen, if you both like the dresses, then you'll just have to take turns."

"No man!" the first, the cabin boy of their crew protested. "You don't get it! The ship is haunted!"

"Hmm" the captain noted before locking eyes with the second, a simple fighter. "And you?"

"Some kind of ghosts are around us. Everybody can feel it," he reported.

"The ghosts of some chicks losing their boyfriends probably," the cabin boy concluded.

"And probably virgins to top it off," the fighter said. "And that's bad by all accounts."

"I say that we toss the dresses overboard and hope that the ghosts follow them!" the cabin boy said and tugged the dresses to do just that.

"No!" the fighter shouted holding the dresses back. "That'll only piss them off! All we have to do is find out what they want and give it to them!"

That's when the captain snatched all the dresses irritably. "Shut up! The both of you! You have to be little babies to believe such crap. Now listen up! This only proves that we have four stowaways aboard, four girls by the look of it. I need you all to search the ship top to bottom and find them. Oh, and uh… they're probably naked," he finished with a coy smile.

This got everyone's attention and rushed to find the 'naked' girls. Naru, disguised as an anonymous member of the crew, was disgusted at the reward that the men were doing this for. But she was still worried. She recognized all four of the dresses and was concerned. The other three dresses were the ones Sarah, Shinobu and Ema wore. She could only guess as to why they probably followed her. She rushed off to find them, more than wanting some answers.

Over on the other side of the deck, said girls were also disguised in sailor outfits, only thing distinguishable was Ema's pet chameleon Leon.

"Sarah," Shinobu whined in a hushed tone, "we really shouldn't have followed Naru here! Now we're going to get in big trouble!"

"Pipe down will ya?" Sarah shot back. "They're not gonna find us! Besides, this is worth it! You want to find the dork, I want to find Su, and you Ema want to…… want to… why'd ya come with us again?"

"Because you dragged me here saying that you wanted someone to do your grunt work," Ema answered timidly.

"…"

"… Whatever," Sarah huffed.

"Why are we following Naru-san anyway?" Shinobu asked.

"I already said!" Sarah answered. "Besides, this is my chance to see who this Alias kid is anyway."

"Why would you want to know that?" Ema asked. "From what I've heard, it's because of this 'Alias' that Keitaro-san and Naru-san are in trouble in the first place."

"That's kinda why I want to know!" Sarah shot. "Su disappears, just in time for these Fanfiction police to come in hunting her? Also in her diary, I read that she, Naru and the dork had this cool pirate adventure because of him. There's something going on with that kid, and I want to find out what! Now let's hide and make sure to follow Naru."

With that, the trio begrudgingly followed her into the ship, unsure if they were right to come along.

* * *

The daylight hours turned into evening two boats slowly cruised up a river into the jungle of a new island. But it wasn't quiet. The front boat had some kind of music from the nineteen eighties playing, to the annoyance of all the others. They all protested to Alias for playing it, but he kept insisting 'Just because people make fun of eighties music doesn't mean it isn't good'. Right now Alias was in the front boat along with Naruto, Ginta, Babbo and Mini-me and was playing a live performance of Oingo Boingo playing Grey Matter, said captain occasionally singing to the lyrics. 

In the back boat, Keitaro sat along with Su, Calvin, Drill Bit and Alias-tama who was stuck in a cage. And believe me; Keitaro had every right to grind his teeth right now. They were all surprised that Alias could have it that loud and not have any animals or natives attacking them. He sighed as he decided to ask Su a question that was bugging him ever since they went out onto sea.

"Hey Su?" Keitaro spoke as the ship went on. "If you don't mind me asking, why is Alias trying not to go into open waters? He doesn't seem the type to be afraid of anything."

"Well," Su pondered, "I know a legend of this place that Captain keeps an eye on if you can believe something like this. It's about this giant squid that serves a man named Davy Jones that's so big that it's tentacles can rip your head clean off," she told while enjoying the fearsome atmosphere that she was making, obviously showing on Drill Bit and Calvin's faces, "and can drag an entire ship down into the sea while leaving no trace that it ever existed! The Kraken! It's said that the stench of its breath alone is enough for a man to make himself puke just to have his stomach feel better. Imagine, the last thing you know in your life to be the roar of the Kraken and the stench of its breath, made up of the thousands of corpses that it ate over time."

Everyone stared at amazement at how Su seemed to be someone else, her tone continuing to go quieter and more suspenseful as she hunched her form lower like a demon teasing its prey. Then Su sat right back up and her face back to normal as if she never done it.

"If you can believe something like that," she finished with a smile.

"So, whatever that key unlocks is what Alias is going to use to save himself from that?" Keitaro asked.

"Well it has to be if he's going to someone that I don't know to find it," Su answered with a small frown.

"Hmm. I guess so," Keitaro mumbled. Then his ticked off face came back. "Just as long as he doesn't play Turning Japanese again, I'll be fine."

"Don't worry," Calvin reassured. There's only so much time left till we arrive. He'll only be able to play one song left, so he'll just play his latest favorite, which the said song won't be."

"Besides," Drill Bit added with a shudder, "he gets stressed often like now and he listens to music to calm him down, and many songs that he listens to are much worse."

Then, to Keitaro's horror…

_I think I'm turning Japanese_

_I think I'm turning Japanese_

_I really think so…_

"AAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGH!" Keitaro screamed as he pulled out his pistol and shot Alias-tama. He then looked at what he just done. "Wow, no wonder Alias does this all the time."

* * *

The boats then arrived to a halt at a small dock before a shack of a house. Alias got off first and faced the others as Su stepped up beside him. 

"Don't worry gentlemen," Alias reassured. "Me and this lady go waaaaaaaaaaay back. Darn good friends I must say. Pretty much inseparable we are… … were… have been… before?" he finished with an unsure face.

"Don't worry Captain, I got your back!" Su said with a salute.

Alias nodded his head in obviously fake acceptance. "It's my front I'm worried about Su."

Su just blinked before turning to Keitaro. "Mind the boat Kei-baby."

Keitaro blinked before turning to Calvin. "Mind the boat."

Calvin immediately turned to Drill Bit. "Mind the boat."

Drill Bit to Naruto. "Mind the boat."

Nartuto to Mini-me. "Mind the boat shrimp."

Mini-me to Ginta. "Eee!"

Ginta opened his mouth to speak to Babbo, but he beat his owner to the punch. "Don't even think about it kid."

He hopped along, leaving the frozen Ginta to deflate before pouting and sitting down.

Alias peeked into the window of the door before slowly opening it. The house was small, probably only enough to be a meeting room. There were countless of odds, ends and knick-knacks strewn about the house, most of them in jars on shelves or hanging from the ceiling. There were about seven spare chairs scattered around the room, a small table, and finally a desk with even more items.

As Alias opened the door, someone at the desk was brought to attention. The woman was white skinned, and save for the tan and outfit, looked exactly like a certain adopted sister of Keitaro Urashima.

"Unknown Alias," she crooned with a smile.

"Hello Kanako," Alias cheerily replied before suddenly dodging around a hanging jar of snails as a rather upset Keitaro cautiously followed.

"I always knew you'd come back to me someday," she said as she got up. She then noticed the man behind the boy. "You," she whispered, reaching out and slightly leaning on Keitaro's chest. "You have aura of destiny around you Keitaro Urashima."

"You know me?" Keitaro asked, officially freaked out by the similarities between this Kanako and the real one. Alias however made a face thinking _'She knows him?'_

Kanako then seductively leaned forward as if to kiss him. "Do you want to know me?"

Alias then cut her off midway. "THERE'LL BE NO KNOWING ANYBODY HERE! We're trying to keep this story at 'T' level," Alias rushed as he escorted her back to her desk. "Besides, we came for and we're not leaving till we get it. I thought I knew you," he ended pitifully.

"Not as well as I hoped," Kanako said disappointed. "Now come," she motioned.

"Come," Alias motioned Keitaro to him as the rest of the crew (minus Ginta) came in.

"So," Kanako began as she traced her finger around Keitaro. "What service can I do for you?" She then shot to Alias. "You do know that my services don't come free."

"Don't worry. I've brought payment." He then snapped his fingers and Su handed him a cage with a cloak over it. He ripped off the cloak, revealing Alias-tama inside. He held the cage up as he drew his pistol. "Check it and weep!" he then fired, rattling the turtle. "An undead turtle! Flying too!" he finished placing the cage on the desk and crossing his arms in front of his chest in smug pride.

Kanako then opened the cage, allowing Alias-tama to fly out and into a separate room to the crew's upset faces.

"Ohhhh," Su whined. "You don't know how long it took us to catch that sucker."

"The payment still counts," Kanako said without excitement.

"Ohhhh, I'm actually gonna miss that little bugger," Alias whined to the surprise to everyone. Alias took note of their faces. "Oh come on! You're all gonna miss him too! I mean, what else can we shoot at now?" This got all of the crew members to hesitantly nod in agreement.

Keitaro then pulled out the cloth and laid it out to show the key while Alias stepped about the house to look at the trinkets. "We're looking for this and what it goes to."

Kanako looked at the picture before looking back up to Alias in confusion. "The compass you got from me, it can't lead you to this?"

Alias looked hesitantly back at her. "No, it can, it's just not."

Kanako then grew a sly face as she leaned back into her chair. "Oh, I get it. The Unknown Alias doesn't know what he wants. Or perhaps, he knows what he wants, but he doesn't want to claim it?" she finished while Alias began to go rigid as his fingers fiddled with each other. "It's the key to the Dead Man's Chest, and it's what's inside the chest that you are looking for, right?"

"What is inside the chest?" Su asked.

Drill Bit however began to have a greedy glint in his eye. "Gold? Jewels? Other items of great and massive monetary value?"

"Nothing cursed I hope," Calvin muttered as he looked at a hanging jar filled with different eyes.

"Oh puh-leeze!" Alias moaned. "Have I not told you that not all treasure is silver and gold already?"

Kanako just smirked with a laugh. "Have you all heard of Davy Jones?" she asked as everyone began to pay attention to her tale. "A man of the sea. One of the greatest sailors of all time, until he came across the one thing that vexes all men."

"What vexes all men?" Keitaro asked cluelessly.

Kanako chuckled again as she trailed her finger about Keitaro's arm. "What indeed?" she said, obviously giving it away.

"The sea?" Drill Bit guessed based on the legends he heard.

"Food?" Su guessed.

"Knowledge?" Calvin added.

"Power?" Babbo guessed.

"Loyalty?" Keitaro guessed.

"Eee?" Mini-me guessed.

"The dichotomy of good and evil?" Naruto guessed causing all to stare at him. "…What?"

Alias sighed in irritation as he was secretly pocketing small numerous trinkets from the hut. "A woman you twits!" he shouted to everyone's shock.

"Yes," Kanako confirmed with a smile. "A woman. He fell in love."

"Now hold on here!" Drill Bit shouted. "I know the legend all too well, and it was the sea that he fell in love with!"

"Same story, different versions, but all are true!" Kanako said sternly. "It was a woman, who was harsh, cruel and untamable as the sea. And he couldn't stop loving her. But the pain that it caused to him became too much to bear, yet not enough to die. So he did the only thing that he could do. He cut out his own heart," she finished with a grave tone.

"Literally?" Su asked shocked.

"Nah," Calvin said with a wave. "It's not scientifically possible for anyone to continue living after cutting out their own heart, so it must be metaphorically."

"Calvin, you had to live breathing in chemicals, Drill Bit has technology wired into his nervous system to control drills on his hands, feet and head, and Keitaro can suffer the equivalent of dying fifty times over and still bounce back without a scratch, not to mention the fact that we are all in the equivalent of a Fanfiction world. Compared to all of that, cutting out one's heart seems actually tame for this. Believe me kid, it aint impossible," Alias deadpanned. "Now by all means Kanako, continue.

"Thank you," she whispered. "It wasn't worth feeling what little happiness life brought him. So he carved out his own heart, stashed it in a chest, and hit it from the world. The key to that chest," she said tapping the cloth, "he keeps to himself at all times."

Keitaro was now ticked as he stood up to face Alias. "You knew this."

"No," Alias calmly protested. "I didn't know where the key is. But now I do. Now all we have to do is find the Flying Dutchman, get on aboard, grab the key and then go back to the Love Hina world and save your bonnie lass ah ee!" he finished in one breath. He turned to leave, only to be cut off by a voice.

"Let me see your hand!" Kanako demanded.

Alias turned to face her with a smile as he held out his left hand to show that it was perfectly fine. Kanako just nodded her head, pointing to his right hand. Alias sighed in aggravation as he held out his bandaged right hand. She then took a hold of it and slowly unwrapped it. She removed it to reveal the black spot.

"AAH!" Su screamed. "The black spot!" She then seemed to wipe off her shoulders, turned around once and spat at the ground.

Calvin and Drill Bit stared at the show before glancing at each other. "BLACK SPOT!" they shouted before doing the same actions.

"You know, my eyesight's just as good as ever. Just to let you know," he said as Kanako sighed before going into a back room.

Alias sighed again as she seemed to search for something in there. Then he looked to see that Alias-tama had landed on the fancy shoes of someone lying down in there. _'Wait, are those…?'_

Kanako then came back out, holding something in her arm. "Davy Jones cannot make port or step upon land except for once every ten years. Land is where you are safe, so you will carry land with you," she finished as she handed the item to Alias.

'Cue Link music.' **You've found a JAR OF DIRT!**

Alias stared in disbelief at said jar. "…Dirt. This is a jar of dirt."

"…Yes…" Kanako confirmed.

"…Is the jar of dirt going to help?" Alias asked.

"If you don't want it, give it back," Kanako proposed.

"No!" Alias protested as he hugged the jar to himself like a child.

"Then it helps," Kanako said with a smile.

Keitaro sighed as he looked at his current situation. Calvin and Drill Bit were talking to each other in silence, Naruto was quietly moaning about being hungry, Babbo and Mini-me were staring at the many things about the hut and wondering if they should take any, the character that looked and named like his adopted sister was still staring at him with lust filled eyes, and Su was trying to get a better look at the jar of dirt only to have her view obscured by Alias back in protection.

Keitaro sighed before turning to Kanako. "It looks like we need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Kanako smiled again as she gathered into her hands many different crab claws into her hands, shaking them as if they were dice. "An aura, of destiny!" she repeated as she dropped the claws. They now seemed to have fallen precisely on a map, marking their way.


	6. New Course

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 6  
New Course  


* * *

One word could fully describe the weather on the seas: Horrid. The heavy storm whipped around the water, both from the clouds and the sea. The waves were choppy, rocking anything that wasn't tied to land. A short distance away from a small group of rocks that was similar to the crustation claws used by Kanako was a shipwreck. The ship itself was cut clean in half. And of course, a distance away from it was a black ship with similar sails. 

Keitaro stood out on the deck, occasionally having to wipe his glasses clean of the rain as he beheld the ship that they were looking for. He then turned to Alias in disbelief, the said captain wearing an umbrella hat on his head and a definitely worried Su beside him. And believe you me friends, a worried Su is never a good sign.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Keitaro finally asked in disbelief. "It doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you Keitaro, so don't go underestimating her," Alias said with a smile as he leaned onto the rail.

They stood there in silence for a few seconds before Alias sharply slapped the wood, shocking Su into speaking. "Must've hit a reef!" Su shot, sounding even more worried than she looked.

"So then Keitaro," Alias spoke trying to deter Keitaro's suspicions, "what's your plan of action?"

Keitaro sighed, looking back at the shipwreck, understandably ticked. "I'm going to go onboard and search the entire ship until I find your damn key."

"And, if there are crewmen…" Alias questioned.

"I take out anything that's in my way," he answered before walking off.

"…I like that plan!" Alias said with a smile to Su. "It's simple. Easy to remember."

"Your chariot awaits you your highness!" Drill Bit said with a cackle as he dangled off of the ladder, Keitaro making his way down with a lit lantern to the longboat that he was to use.

"Oi! Keitaro!" Alias shouted as said man sat down in the boat. "If the worst is to happen, just let Davy Jones know that the Unknown Alias has sent you to settle his debt. Probably save your skin!"

Keitaro nodded in registration before he began to row. Alias looked on, clenching his fist in worry.

"Douse the lights," he whispered/commanded to Su.

And so, Keitaro struggled against the ever increasing waves, leaving the silhouette of the Black Tama with nothing but his clothes, a sword and a lit lantern.

He hoisted himself onto the deck of the wreck, lantern in hand as he cast its light upon the ship. There were a few bodies, the unnatural positions they were in suggesting that they were dead. He then noticed that there was someone at a post, pulling continuously on a pulley system and muttering to himself.

"Sir?" he asked with the lantern light not doing much illumination in the storm.

"Hoisting the jib, captain's orders," he continued to mutter, but still noticing Keitaro.

"Sir!" Keitaro shouted to catch the man's attention. "It's no use! You've hit ground."

"No!" the man whimpered, pausing his pulling. "Beneath us! The foul breath!"

Keitaro was confused, until he heard something fall onto the waterlogged deck. He turned and went to the noise, seeing the body slowly climbing onto the deck. He went to the body, hanging the lantern onto the nearby pole. He helped the body onboard, and flipped it over. He quickly stood up and gasped in fright, seeing that the face was now amorphous.

Then he heard it. He looked out to the side, just in time to see a dark and moldy ship arising from the waters, the bow similar to a carnivorous fish and water emptying out of the ship. Keitaro at once put two and two together. That was the real Flying Dutchman, and Alias had tricked him again.

Keitaro kept his focus on the ship, so he was surprised to hear footsteps behind him. He turned and again was shocked. There were many soldiers, each one with its own aquatic theme to their bodies, and they all seemed to be coming out of the wood of the ship itself like ghosts. He watched in fright as they spread out, looking for any survivors on that ship. Then one more came forth, this one seemed to be lumpy with sea urchins scattered about on his body and clothes.

"Down on your marrowbones and pray!" he shouted, swinging his iron bolo as a weapon.

Keitaro quickly jumped up, landing on the man's back and leaped off. He drew his sword as another sailor attacked with his own. He continued to parry, making sure to keep them at distance. But he could easily see that they would win as they began to gang up on him. He parried another sword, using the swing to dip his into a barrel of flammable liquid. He then jabbed his sword into his lantern, setting it ablaze.

He began to circle around, using the flaming metal to keep the circle of enemies at edge, never leaving his back turned for too long. Soon a coral covered sailor decided to attack, only to be cleanly slashed in the stomach by the sword. The sailor screamed in agony as his now sliced belly poured out whole fish and stomach acid. Keitaro stared in revulsion, leaving his back open too long. One other sailor came up, and swiftly knocked Keitaro in the back of his head with a bone club. The impact was too much, and Keitaro fell too the ground unconscious, his sword still in hand as the sailors laughed in triumph and crowded about him.

* * *

Keitaro was held still onto his knees along with four other still wholly human sailors. He then looked off as a sound came. They were heavy footsteps, all five of the survivors now cowering with every loud 'thunk!'. Keitaro then saw the owner of the footsteps and was surprised. The figure stopped next to a sailor that was like a hammerhead shark. 

"Five men still alive. The rest have moved on," he reported.

The figure then came to the five. Dressed in a large coat and hat that were filled with holes and covered with seaweed, his left arm was a large crab arm, his right seemed to fray off into tentacles, and even more tentacles made some form of a beard on his face, the skin a moldy green. Davy Jones looked just like he did in the movie except for the fact that he seemed leaner, taller, and his face seemed softer.

_(Fun fact! The skin for Davy Jones in the movie was actually based on a used Styrofoam coffee cup! Aint movie business grand?)_

Davy kneeled before the sailor next to Keitaro, his right hand holding up a pipe and a tentacle holding a lit match. The match went into the pipe, Davy taking a few breaths through it to ignite the tobacco inside. The tentacle then rose to a stub on the side of his face, the stub opening to blow the match out. In other words, he was setting an ominous mood to freak them out.

"Do you fear death?" he said slowly, his tone rivaling the creepiness of a phantom's. "All your deeds laid bare? All your sins punished! I can offer you an escape," he finished with a sly smile to the now hopeful sailor's face.

"Don't listen to him!" the sailor on the far end blurted.

A now angry Davy went to the man, noticing the clattering rosary in his hands. Heh. It's always the Christians. He lifted the man up with his claw, threatening to guillotine him at a second's notice. "Do you not fear death?" he asked as he drew on his pipe.

"I'll take my chances sir," he said fearfully, yet inspiringly.

Davy remained unchanged as he let go of the sailor and nodded to the sailor behind the man. "To the depths with him."

The sailor smiled as he lifted the man. Keitaro couldn't even try to watch as the sailor sliced the man's throat and chucked the corpse into the waters.

"Cruel blackguard!" another survivor spat at the monster before them.

"Life is cruel," Davy said angrily as he tapped his claw arm with his pipe. "Why should the afterlife be any different? I offer you a choice," he continued as he knelt once more before the man. "Join my crew and postpone the judgment. 100 years before the mast. Will ye serve?"

"…I-i-I, I will serve," the man agreed.

"There…" Davy said with a smile. He got back up, about to offer it to the other men, until he noticed Keitaro. He actually had to do a double take before speaking. "You are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"

Keitaro sighed. He knew he'd be playing directly into Alias's hands, but it's better than dying here. "The Unknown Alias has sent me to settle his debt."

Davy's eyes shot wide open. "What is your purpose here?" he asked again slowly.

"The Unknown Alias has sent me to settle his debt," Keitaro repeated but more calmly.

"Heh," Davy laughed. "Did he now? I don't I'm ready to accept that offer just yet," he said with a grave face, unintentionally showing a bit of his original character.

Back on the Black Tama, Alias stands on the deck with dark energy covering his eyes. Using the darkness to enhance his vision, he watched the entire scene play out. His breathing was becoming rapid in fear as he saw Keitaro pass the message. Then he saw Davy turn, seeming to be looking directly at him. He then wiped the dark energy off his eyes, only to see that Davy was now standing directly before him. Before he could respond, he heard sounds and turned to see some of Davy's crew taking his by surprise and was now held to blades.

Alias turned back to the towering and intimidating Davy Jones. "He heh, hi Davy."

"You have a debt to pay," Davy began, his tentacles fraying a bit in anger. "You've been captain of the Black Tama for 7 years. That was our agreement."

"Well just to clarify a few things here Davy," Alias sputtered, taking one step back every time Davy took a step forward. "First off it was only for the story and the story has long since been over. Secondly, I was only technically captain of the Black Tama for two years before I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Your story may be over, but you still kept the Tama, even after the story," he counteracted. "That still makes you its captain. And even then for the mutiny you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'the infamous Captain Unknown Alias'?"

The crew just had to laugh as Davy had imitated the author, with the author himself grimacing at the logic. Dang all of logic! It never makes sense!

"But you already have one soul to serve your ship over there, just like we agreed!" Alias said to Davy, pointing behind him to the wreck that Keitaro was on.

"One soul is not equal to another!" Davy protested. A grave mistake.

"Aha!" Alias said with a triumphant smile. "Now we've established the situation, we've established the principle, now we're just haggling over the price."

Davy's eyes shot open. "Price?" he quoted, realizing his mistake.

Alias donned his sly face and came up to him. "Just how many souls is my soul worth?"

Davy pondered a bit. This was Alias's only chance so it had to seem possible, but was not. He smiled as he decided. "101 souls in three days."

"1-o-1 souls?" Alias asked in confusion. "Wouldn't you rather have 101 Dalmatians?"

"One hundred and one **human** souls," he clarified before seeming to ponder something. "On second thought, I could always use a dog on the ship. 100 human souls and 1 dog soul in three days."

Alias smiled as he spread out his arms. "You're a diamond covered in slime Squidbeard!" he cooed as he turned. "Just hand over the boy and I'll be on my way." He stopped short though as a sailor cut off his path with his sword.

"I shall keep the boy," Davy said. "Consider it a down payment. That just leaves you 1 dog and 99 human souls left to go!" he said with a laugh.

Alias smiled again. Time to play con man. "Have you not met Keitaro?" Alias asked, getting to close to Davy's face. "An excellent carpenter, he has an unnatural healing factor, not to mention that he's a very good singer. He's worth at least 20!" he then noticed Davy's angry face. "Maybe 15 ½. And did I happen to mention… he's in love," he said softly as Davy's face softened as well and his eyes clouded over. "With a promised girl no less. He's due to be married. Engaged. Taking him from her or her from him, would be even 5000 times as painful as having to work on your ship. Would you not agree?" Alias spoke silently, resting his head on Davy's shoulder from behind him and hoping to work over Davy's sore spot for love.

Davy's eyes then cleared again before glancing at Alias and then steeling. "I shall keep the boy, 99 souls left to go. But I wonder Alias, would you honestly live with this? Would you condemn and innocent man, a friend no less, to a lifetime of servitude while you roam free?"

Alias glanced his eyes around in thought. "Ehhh, yeah. I'm pretty much good with this. Shall we seal it in blood, or whatever you have?" he said as he stretched his right hand out.

Alias gasped and shuddered in disgust as Davy grasped his slimy tentacled hand around Alias's. "Three days," he finished. He try to leave, struggling before yanking his hand away from Alias before leaving like the rest of his crew. "Three days."

Alias stared at his slimed hand, noticing that the black spot disappeared back to normal flesh as a still worried Su came up beside him.

"Su?" Alias called before she could speak. "Get me a towel before I wipe this on your shirt."

"But captain, did you really have to give that octopus guy Keitaro? And where are you going to get 99 more souls? Are you going to give him those Nobody things?"

"Yes Su, I had to give him Keitaro. I know how this movie goes, so I know that Keitaro's going to be fine. As for the Nobodies question, no. They're only bodies, not souls."

"Then how are we going to get 99 more souls?" Su asked frantically.

Alias smiled brightly. "Hm. Su, Davy Jones ordered his steak meal just fine. He specifically ordered his side dishes and even done so for his drink. But he didn't say whether he wanted that steak rare or well done."

"……The only thing I understood is that you just made me hungry."

"_Sigh, _He didn't say what condition the souls had to be."

Su then widened her eyes with a smile in realization. "Ohhhhhh! Tortuga?"

"No Su," Alias said with a smile at Su's confused face. "Activate the Gummi Drive," he commanded before wiping his hand on Su's shirt, which honestly could look like a grope. "We're going to the OC Graveyard."

* * *

Off on the open seas of the spacestream, the browser author stood in his office with the same soldier and cabin boy. 

"I can't believe this!" the browser screamed in anger as threw more and more papers onto his desk. "These fees are getting more and more stupid! Anonymous fees, Mary Sue fees, registration fees, and heaven forbid! Browsing fees! Are we all here just to line the Association's pockets these days?"

"I'm afraid the only true free world for the authors is the OC Graveyard sir," the cabin boy said.

"A pirate author world is what you mean!" the browser shouted. "Well no way! I'm an honest author, I leave my fair share of reviews, I make no Mary Sues and I sleep well at night thank you very much!" he ranted, not noticing the dress that just flew by the window.

The other two however, couldn't help but notice and bringing the browser's attention the window. They all peeked out a window, just in time for the wedding dress to fly by. The three men looked at each other before rushing out of the room.

The entire gathered onto the deck, staring in fear at the airborne dress; the sleeve of which was now pointing out. Above them amongst the ropes, Naru chuckled as she carefully operated the brooms in her hand like a puppet master, making the dress seem like the medium of a ghost. The men however were as convinced as day.

"She wants you to do something," the soldier said to the captain, looking at the sleeve pointing somewhere.

The browser then came to a conclusion. "She's trying to give a sign."

Naru smirked. She then made the dress swing out overboard. The men followed it to the rail, and then suddenly ducked down in fright as the dress swung back. The dress then broke a lit lantern, causing the carefully laid oil to catch fire. But the men didn't see it.

"Quick! Over there!" the browser shouted. "Look for the sign!"

The men all rushed over to the other side, not noticing the message beginning to form from the fire. That's when the other stowaways saw the message.

"So this is what Naru-san wanted them to see," Ema guessed, Leon remaining silent on her shoulder.

"But what is that place? And why would Naru want to go there?" Shinobu whispered.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" Sarah spoke before sitting herself onto a nearby barrel. "What's this over here?" she called aloud in a deep enough voice to be passed off as a male's.

Her call caught the men's attention as they looked at the fiery message in the wood. There was a disc surrounded by a ring of fire, with an arrow pointing to it. At the other end, there were two words that were obviously the 'sign'. From above, Naru chuckled. Not only has the course been set, but now she also found her followers. The men continued to stare in awe, deciding to heed the message 'OC Graveyard' written in flames.

* * *

Date of Update: 8/15/2007


	7. The OC Graveyard

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest

Chapter 7  
The OC Graveyard  


* * *

While it's true that Su was wrong in suggesting Tortuga, they might as well have gone there. The OC Graveyard was every bit as Tortuga as forums were chat rooms. When authors create original characters for anything, be it a Mary Sue, an AU character, or something that shouldn't exist like Generic the Hedgehog from the Power Rings comics, when the authors are done with them for good they end up here. 

The Fanfiction Association created this world as a retirement home for OCs so that they wouldn't muddle up the worlds. As such, it was up to the residents themselves to create the details of the world. To say the least, it was made up of three main things: Battle grounds, taverns, and shrines to specific characters. Since this world was basically crossover chaos, the FFA didn't claim control over this world, nor did anyone else for that matter. As a result, the world known as The OC Graveyard has been declared neutral ground. As such, it has been used as a checkpoint and save haven for pirate authors.

The crowds of the characters wouldn't seem any bit different if any were missing or added. That's why nobody noticed as Naru pushed her way around the rowdy people, a hesitant Ema, a worried Shinobu and an indifferent Sarah following her.

"I still can't believe you three followed me here," Naru huffed, keeping her eyes out for any sign of Alias.

"Well what did you expect?" Sarah with her hands behind her head. "Su is my friend! What makes you I wouldn't want to know about this friend of hers?"

"Speaking of which," Shinobu piped, "just what is Alias like?"

Naru squinted her eyes as she tried to remember from all those years ago. "Alias was a kid back then and he probably still is now. He's always scheming and is more trouble than he's worth, but he does come around once in a while. Another thing is that Alias is always stubborn. It's not easy to convince him to do something else, and he often doesn't want any help."

* * *

"So what makes you think that you can give Alias the help he wants on the Black Tama?" Su asked from the other side of a set-up table. 

"Because I'm a second Avatar from the time of Aang's and I'm a powerful waterbender!" the mary-su answered.

"You'll do," Su decided. "Just sign the list."

Another character came up to the table, his clothing obviously showing that he was a ninja. "I was sealed with a horse demon from birth, my parents disowning me and making me a nuke-ninja. And nobody gives a fox's ass if I live or die."

"Perfect!" Su shouted. "Sign the list."

Another character came up, this time looking like a Fairly Odd-parents fairy. "Although I have magic, I have a paralyzed arm and leg."

"The crow's nest with you!" Su offered happily. "Sign the list."

This time a pirate of One Piece came up. "I have a devil fruit power of passing gas, and I just want to sail the seas forever."

"It's gonna happen sooner than ya think!" Su quipped. "Sign the list!"

Meanwhile in the background, Alias was leaning back on a chair and messing with his compass. Instead of his usual pirate attire, he now wore baggy camo cargo pants with a matching olive green t-shirt and a wooden cane strapped to his back. He shook the compass again and held it in his hands as he murmured.

"iknowwhatiwantIKnowWhatIWantIKNOWWHATIWANT**IKNOWWHATIWANT!**" he then flipped it open in a flash, but the compass was still going wonky. He shut with a grunt and rubbing the bridge of his nose before speaking to Su. "How many do we have so far Su?"

"Including those four? Four," Su answered with a smile.

"Su," Alias sighed, "I wasn't even counting and I know there are far more than that."

"Alright," Su laughed, "we actually have 58. Just 42 more to go!"

Alias smiled. 42. That number has always been Alias's favorite and it's never let him down. After all, it is the answer to life and all of existence. 10 cyber bucks to whoever can guess what that referenced to. Hint: it's a book series.

While this was going on, the quartet of girls had entered the same bar, following a rumor that a Fanfiction author was gathering people for a crew. Naru had guessed that if any other author was here, he had to be pirate and thus might have a connection to the person they were looking for. At the same time, somebody else was walking up to Su's table.

"So, what's your story?" Su asked.

"My story?" the man replied gravely. "My story is exactly like yours. Just a few chapters behind. I was one of those AU OCs. The kind that the author creates because he doesn't know how the real character would act."

It was at this point that Su had noticed who the man was as well as Alias who plucked a branch of a palm tree to cover his face and began to creep away. The man picked up Su's bottle of sake from the table and took a swig from as he continued.

"My role was to chase a child across the seven seas. But in the end, it had cost me my crew, my life, and my humanity."

"Commodore Kentaro?" Su asked in shock.

"No not anymore. Didn't you hear me?" he shouted. "I nearly had you all when you came back to the pirate world. I would've too. If it wasn't for that hurricane…"

Su's eyes widened in shock. "Don't tell me you tried to sail through it!"

"Then I won't. But it's still obvious. So do I make your crew, or not?"

Su was obviously hesitating while Alias was creeping away in the background.

"You haven't told us where you're going," Kentaro stated as he stealthily placed his hands to grip underneath the table. "Somewhere nice!?!?" he shouted as he threw up the table, catching the attention of absolutely everyone in the pub; including the three girls. "So am I worthy, to serve under the command of my creator, the infamous Captain Unknown Alias?!?" he shouted sarcastically as drew his cocked pistol and pointed at the girls. "Or should I just kill you right now?"

The girls stared in fright while Kentaro sighed in exasperation. "Not you four! The boy behind you!"

The girls slid to the side in confusion to see the now still author who had now nothing to hide him but that branch. He shifted his head to the left and then the right, looking at Kentaro whose aim followed Alias's head. The boy then smiled. "You're hired," he said convincingly.

Kentaro however smirked. "Sorry Alias. You know they say about old habits."

Alias began to tremble while mixed thoughts were going about on the moment.

'_Oh dear. This isn't good.'_

'_Captain! Please be careful!'_

'_Oh great. Alias is in as much trouble as before.'_

'_Wait… that's the dork who Su was talking about?'_

'_Auuu! It looks like Naru was right!"_

'_Wow! For a trouble maker, he doesn't look half bad!'_

'_Now, to kill the boy that ruined my life before it began.'_

"N-n-n-now Kentaro, let's not do anything hasty!" Alias stuttered. Kentaro then fired. This is why everyone was surprised when Alias shot up his hand and seemed to stop the bullet like Neo. Alias then smiled. "Ricochet!" he said as he flicked his finger, causing the bullet to shoot up into a chandelier, then an iron mug, then bounce back and forth from steel pistols and then cracked and destroyed some poor soul's drink. CUE THE BAR FIGHT MUSIC!

Soon everybody was fighting everybody else, using anything they could as a weapon. They would often kick someone into another to drop their drink, increasing the battle by that much. Chaos was now reigning and nobody really cared as they smashed their beer bottles onto the heads of others. Alias smiled at his distraction as he slipped the palm branch into a barrel.

"Come on Su! Time to go! Gather the crewmen!" Alias shouted, unknowingly being stared at by the girls.

"Aye captain!" Su shouted with a salute before rushing off.

The girls continued to stare at the scene playing before them, occasionally stepping around someone that was charging at them.

"Shinobu, Ema, you two follow Alias. Keep an eye on him," Naru commanded. "Sarah, find Su and keep an eye on her. I'll help Kentaro and we'll all meet at the dock to the Black Tama."

All three answered to the affirmative before rushing off while Naru drew a sword and began to fend off people who were trying to blindside Kentaro. Sarah had quickly disappeared while Shinobu and Ema were keeping their distance.

Alias in the meantime was making his way through the bar until he noticed something. He stopped short enough to bend down as a bottle rushed over where his head was and into the wall. He stood back up, the big giraffe hat he had noticed now on his head. He went on up the stairs until two who were fighting came close enough for the Uncle Sam hat to fall off of one and into Alias's hands. He swapped the hats, placing the giraffe hat onto one of the men's head.

Kentaro and Naru continued to fight as she slammed a man into a support beam. Kentaro noticed the sake bottle in the man's hand and took it as said man was collapsed to the ground.

Alias came up the stairs, his gaze falling on a man sitting on the rail and wearing a nice Napoleon hat. He swapped their hats with a smile.

"Thank ya," Alias said, accidentally poking the man's chest too hard causing him to fall over the rail. Thankfully he fell onto a woman's bosom. Unthankfully, the woman was offended. Oh well. Not Alias's problem.

Alias took off the hat, thinking it was trouble as a nearby door burst open showing two men who were about to toss another man over the rail. They all stopped as Alias placed the Napoleon hat onto the victim before stepping off.

"By your lead gentlemen," Alias said, the men going on and tossing the man over. He looked down the see that the man just fell right into the cleavage of the same woman. "Hm. Ten points."

He walked off and out of the bar as an amazed Shinobu and Ema followed.

"Wow," Shinobu gasped. "He's a lot more conniving than Naru made him out to be."

Ema however was staring hard. _'There's something about him… but what?'_

Below however, a circle of men with swords were now surrounding her and Kentaro. She was wary, but he was not.

"Come on already!" he shouted. "Who wants a piece of me? Make a line and I'll take you all on one by one! Come on! Who's first?"

It was at this point that Naru had enough. She yanked the sake bottle from Kentaro's hand and smashed it over his head, knocking him out. The group stared as Naru sheathed her sword. "Just wanted to make sure that I did it myself!" she said to the roaring enjoyment of the crew.

"One!" the crowd shouted, swinging Kentaro. "Two!... Three!" they finished.

Kentaro went flying, landing into a mud pit and startling the pigs. The crowd cheered happily as they went back in. Naru however stayed behind and came to the fallen man.

"Commodore Kentaro Sakata," she sighed. "What have the worlds done to you?"

She helped him back up to his surprise, but they were not alone. Off at a short distance, there was a robot standing still, observing them. On his being was a soldier's uniform and the Fanfiction Association badge on his vest.

* * *

Date of Update: 8/26/07

A/N: Note! School has started again and of course, that means late updates. Sorry also that this was short, but it's the best I could do for now.


	8. Services

(A disheveled Hermit comes back to the computer bringing out a new flash drive and a bottle of root beer which he got drunk on. He stares at the little audience that remains.)

Just shut up. Just shut up right now. And mentor Alias, forgive me…

* * *

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest  
Chapter 8  
Services

Hell. That would be the perfect way to describe Keitaro's current situation aboard the Flying Dutchman. A storm unlike any other reigned, every last person of the crew was working on some trivial matter, and to top it all off Davy Jones was playing an organ in his room, the sounds bellowing throughout the ship.

In said room, steam rocketed from the pipes and the wood which constituted to keeping the room dry. At the organ, Davy leaned before the keyboard. His tentacle beard moving about and even his crab claw were hitting the keys with expert precision. He cast his pain filled eyes upon something sitting on the music rest before him. It was a simple little trinket, shaped like a heart and depicted a Roman goddess on it. Across the image was a single word: Amat. Davy growled in anger at the memories as he continued to play.

On deck, the crashing waves would always splash down upon the crew, as if the rain didn't make them wet enough. At the moment, the main action was the 15 or so people, the two Urashimas amongst them, occasionally shouting 'Heave!' as they were pulling a cannon up. However one end was becoming very unsteady. Thankfully for the plot, it was noticed.

"Secure the mast tackle Mr. Urashima!" one of them shouted.

Naturally two heads responded, each leaving their post and running up the stairs. They came up to the slowly loosening round of rope about the pulley, each trying to do the job.

"I'm sorry but please get out of the way!" Keitaro shouted.

"By all means, you first kid!" Bootstrap shouted back.

Neither relented.

"Let go will you?" Bootstrap shouted again as he looked at the man. Immediately he stopped. His mouth was left agape as the face clicked in his mind. "Keitaro…" he whispered as the remainder of his grip failed. The lack of strength from either of them caused the rope to go, Keitaro still hanging on as the cannon crashed back onto the deck and caused the organ music to suddenly stop.

The seamen were… he…heh… heh heh! Seamen. Anyway, the grotesque sailors were angry as the one from before noticed the man still strapped to the rope. "Haul that weevil to his feet!" he commanded.

The sailors yanked Keitaro up and held him to a mast as the back of his clothes were ripped open to show his skin. The sailor then raised a flail whip, ready to do a reenactment of the whipping scene from 'The Passion of the Christ'. And believe me that was bloody.

"5 lashes to remind you to stay on em!" he shouted. He was about to swing down if Bootstrap hadn't held his arm.

"No!" he shouted with more determination in his voice than there ever was before.

"Impeding me in my duties?" the sailor said crossly. "You'll share the punishment."

"I'll take it all!" he replied sturdily.

"Will you now?" a new voice asked. The crowd parted as Davy stepped up to see the spectacle. "And if I may ask, why would you perform such an act of charity?"

Bootstrap hesitated a bit before answering. "My son. That's my son." The reply caused so many heads to turn, Keitaro included as he took a good look at his savior.

However, the mood was broken by something even more unexpected: Davy's laughter. "Well, what are the odds of this?" he asked with a laugh as he was handed the whip. "Well then, I believe it was five lashes that are needed." He then held out the whip to Bootstrap with his tentacle coiled around the handle.

It didn't take long for Bootstrap to put two and two together. "No. I won't!" he gasped at the sight.

"The cats out of the bag Mister Urashima," Davy added with a smirk. "He will be whipped, be it by you or someone else." Bootstrap still didn't respond. "If you please bosom," he decided as began to hand the whip.

"NO!" Bootstrap shouted as he took the whip. He looked at his child's back and then at the whip. His lip seemed to quiver as he stared. He then stuck. Keitaro bit his lip as the pain erupted through him, but he did not shout. He has been stuck by energy blasts, missiles, large metallic onions, planes, and even the simple fist. The whip was piercing his skin, that fact was granted. But it still wasn't anything compared to anything he had in the past.

The only thing left to note was the final spectator that watched on. Davy's eyes were once again clouded over, seeing the pain brought by a father's love. His tentacles flailed and his face twitched. Memories. If they were part of the heart, then why are they still bothering him?

Keitaro was tossed carelessly down the steps to the deck once the 5th whip left its welting red mark. The sailors above simply cheered and laughed as the men of the OC Graveyard. The only spoken to him by the crowd was that he had it easy.

"Keitaro," Bootstrap whispered as he ran to the boy, trying to help him to his feet.

"I don't need your help!" Keitaro spat as he staggered to a set of pulleys. Not even his real father had been so harsh on him.

"You have to understand," Bootstrap pleaded as he came to his son again. "The boson here is a demon with that whip. Every time he strikes, he always takes flesh off of bone."

"So you're trying to say that you whipping me was a mercy?!?" Keitaro shouted.

"…Yes," Bootstrap answered solemnly.

Keitaro stared, his anger wading away as he saw that he was telling the truth. And such was the meeting of Keitaro Urashima of Love Hina and 'Bootstrap' Kei Urashima of the pirate world.

* * *

"100 years before the mast." Bootstrap and Keitaro were walking together below deck as Bootstrap talked. "Losing who you were bit by bit every day until… well… just look at Wyvern over there," he said pointing to the humanoid figure that seemed to be fused to the wall, completely unmoving and holding out a lit lantern for light. "Once you make an oath to the Flying Dutchman, you can't leave it. At least not before you pay your debt. Kind of like not paying for a restaurant meal."

"But that's the thing: I made no oath," Keitaro insisted.

"Then you have to get out of here right now!" Bootstrap said frightened.

"Not yet." Keitaro then drew out the cloth with the key on it. "Not until I find this."

Then to their surprise, for the first time in years, Wyvern opened his eyes and seemed to break off of the wall seeing the key. "The Dead Man's Chest," he whispered.

"What do you know about it?" Keitaro asked.

"Open the chest with they key, and stab the heart," he recited. "No, don't stab the heart! The Dutchman needs a living heart or there'll be no captain. And if there's no captain, there's no one to have the key!"

"So the captain has the key?" Keitaro concluded.

Wyvern just nodded as he began to lower himself back into the wall.

"Where's the key?" Keitaro asked to clarify.

"Hidden," Wyvern simply answered.

"Where's the chest?" He asked.

"Hidden." And so Wyvern went back to his previous form, once again nothing more than an ornament on the wall.

* * *

The docks of the OC Graveyard were easily the calmest places of the entire world. But one must always put the alarms on when visiting, because you never know when someone might steal it just because you left the doors unlocked. There was major action near one ship in particular however as 99 people were boarding onto a black ship with black sails.

Su couldn't help but stare in astonishment as Alias (still in his casual attire,) was marking things on a check board.

"96, 97, 98, 99!" Alias counted off. "There! See Su, it's like I said before. OC's will do anything to become real people these days."

"But what about that dog soul you promised?" Su asked as supplies continued to be brought onto the ship.

"Don't worry," Alias reassured. "One of the people has a dog demon sealed inside him. Since demons are technically souls, it counts! Yay me! Now let's get back to the pirate world. We're bound to find someone else along the way."

A short distance away, Naru arrived to the dock, Kentaro staggering behind her. Near the entrance, she met up with her followers.

"Well it's about time you got here!" Sarah huffed as she leaned against a barrel. "From what we can see, the dork's ready to shove off to sea!"

"The important thing is that Naru-sempai is here. Now, how are we going to approach Alias?" Shinobu asked.

"Now that's easy!" Naru insisted. "Just let me do the talking."

The quartet turned quintet stepped onward with mixed reactions. Shinobu was worried of what might've happened to Keitaro. Sarah was angry and impatient seeing Su was just a leap and a tackle away. Kentaro was staggering and just wanted to sleep on an actual bed again. Ema was nervous and confused. Something about Alias was just not registering well with her.

"Unknown Alias?" Naru called.

"Want to join my crew? Welcome aboard. See Su? Soul number 100. Let's go," Alias said quickly without even glancing over his shoulder.

"I'm here to find the man I love," Naru finished.

Immediately Alias stopped mid-step, went rigid, and then his mind played random noises including a breaking and then crashing car, a train running over a pig, a ceremonial goat bleating, and then something with a taco. I can't remember.

"I am honestly and sincerely flattered. But there are three main problems with that," Alias announced. "First, I don't believe in phee-do-phile-ism or whatever it's called. Second, there are hundreds of people far better than me. Finally, my first and only loves are for my God, and Fanfiction." He then lowered his tone to speak to Su. "If they try to get back on, fffvvvt!" he illustrated by dragging his thumbnail across his neck.

"I meant Keitaro Urashima," Naru corrected.

Alias turned around confused to stare at Naru with a raised eyebrow. He then rushed up in a nanosecond and seemed to hover in the air, staring face to face and abnormally close. "…………Have I threatened you before?" he asked as his head tilted.

"I'll give you a hint, pirate pervert," Naru muttered angrily, trying not to gag from Alias's bad breath.

Alias's eyes shot open in realization. "Naru Narusegawa!" he gasped. He shot like light to Su. "Hide the sake." He then shot back to Naru, thankfully not so close. "So then, I take it the other beautiful ladies behind you are more of the Hinata Sou tenants. Allow me to guess! Now, let's see…"

He first stared at Sarah as she stood defiantly. "Hmm… blonde hair, defiant look, mischievous glint in blue eyes, you must be Sarah McDougal! Su's gonna be happy to see you again!" Sarah just 'hmph!'-ed

He then stared at Shinobu. "Hmm… oh my oh my! This voluptuous beauty must be the ever so kind Shinobu Maehara! Time has done you well!" he exclaimed, causing a blush.

Finally he cast his glance at Ema. Their eyes locked and they stared. And stared…and stared… … Let's look into their thoughts again, shall we?

_Hmm? Oh! Oh this is romantic!_

_Oh great. One dork likes another!_

_Hmm? Perhaps I can use this to my advantage._

_Oh great, he's staring at me! I must look worse than I thought!_

_Dear pfargtl… SHE'S HOT!_

_Dear god I hate hangovers!_

After a few more seconds of staring, Alias finally spoke. "I don't believe we met yet. But then again, I always was terrible with names and faces. The infamous Captain Unknown Alias, captain of the Black Tama, and pirate author parody master. At your service," he introduced as extended his hand for a greeting.

"Ema Maeda," she replied as she shook his hand.

"Pleasure!" he said in reply before backing off. "Now listen, I have to say this right now, those clothes just do not fit you at all! On my ship, it's either a dress or nothing at all. Su gets to be excused because she's first mate. And I unfortunately don't have any dresses in my cabin."

He then was staring down at a mighty fist, a hot frying pan, and a large statue held by three of the girls.

"But those will do just fine for you if you want!" he panicked with a forced smile.

"Now listen here Alias," Naru said sternly. "I know Keitaro came to find you. Where is he?"

Alias's face fell as he mentally chose his words. "I'm sorry to say this Naru, and don't shoot the messenger here. Due to a series of unforeseen, unexpected, and un-having-anything-to-do-with-me circumstances, Keitaro Urashima has been shanghaied and press ganged into the employment of Davy Jones."

The girls blinked. "Davy Jones?"

"Oh please!" Kentaro shouted before puking again into the water. "The devil of the seas? The captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look terrible Sakata. What are you doing here?" Alias asked.

"You hired me," he answered gravely. "I can't help it if your ship's not up to standards you unoriginal, parody mastering-"

"You smell funny! MMM!" he taunted sticking his tongue out.

"Alias," Naru called tiredly. "All I want is to find Keitaro."

Alias was about to scoff until something clicked. He stared back at Naru. "Are you sure that's what you want most?" he asked mystically. "Cause the way I see it, you'd want a way to save Keitaro more. After all, if you find him, but don't have a way to save him, then you might as well as look at something in a glass case."

"And you have a way of doing that?" Naru asked skeptically.

"Of course!" Alias answered happily. "You see, there is a chest."

"Oh puh-lease!" Kentaro moaned.

"Ralph on the other side of the deck kid," Alias commanded. "A chest, of unknown history and origin."

"Which contains the still beating heart of Davy Jones himself!" Drill Bit said as he and Calvin passed by carrying a box of supplies.

"Wait hold on," Naru protested, "why do you have those two working for you? I thought they betrayed you?"

"Yeah, but their hard workers. It's hard to find people like those lately," Alias answered with a shrug. "Anyway, whosoever possesses that chest has the perfect leverage to have Davy do whatever it is he or she wants. Including releasing a member from his employment."

Kentaro stared hard. "You girls don't actually believe him, do you?"

"As long as I'm with Su, I'm fine," Sarah shrugged.

"I'll do anything to save Keitaro," Shinobu said.

"I guess I'll go with you," Ema said timidly.

Naru's face remained unchanged. "How do we find it?"

Alias smiled once again. "We use this," he said with a flourish of his hands, revealing a certain something. "My compass. This compass is of a very special state."

"Special as in broken," Kentaro spoke, earning a group glare.

"Granted," Alias continued, "it does not often point north. That's because this compass does not point to a specific direction, it points to whatever the holder wants most in this or any world."

Ema's eyes widened. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every last word dear Maeda. And what you want most is the Dead Man's Chest of Davy Jones," Alias said as he drew out Naru's hand and placed the closed compass into her palm.

"To save Keitaro," Naru corrected.

"By finding the Dead Man's Chest of Davy Jones," Alias finished. He then opened the compass and snapped back away a couple of yards with his index fingers together in a cross.

Naru looked down at the compass, deciding that Alias was right. If she wants Keitaro back, she'll need to get that chest. The compass arrow then suddenly stopped at a direction and glowed green. That's when she noticed that all of them were now surrounding her and staring at the compass. Alias included.

Alias stood back up before turning to the Tama. "SU!"

"Aye Captain?" Su shouted back from the deck of the Tama.

"Activate the Gummi Drive! Take us to the pirate world! WE'VE GOT OUR HEADING!" Alias shouted happily as he shook his cane.

"Finally!" Su shouted happily as she leaped into the air. "Cast off the lines! Raise anchor and get ready to set sail! Come on Sarah! I'll show you how to drive the ship!"

Alias smiled as he took the compass and tossed it to Su for the Gummi Drive, Sarah now racing up onto the deck. Alias then turned to the final passengers and bowed like a waiter. "By your lead ladies!" he said happily.

They all went off to the ship, the only one left being Kentaro. He grumbled in anger until he was suddenly handed a live pig by Calvin. "Welcome to the crew former Commodore!" he cackled before moving on. Kentaro sighed at how far he had fallen before going onto the ship.

* * *

Construct stood in his office, staring at the finishing map of the hyperspace system and a certain sword that he had picked up from a world. "You know, there's always something amazing about knowing the ways of the worlds and your place in them. Would you not agree governor?"

Hinata Urashima stood with cuffs on her old wrists. She stood strong and unmoved. "Yes, I would. This is why I feel sorry for your misjudgment of your place."

"The sword of opinion is often outdone by the sword of fact Governor Urashima," Construct replied. "Such an example is how your opinion is about to be outdone by my knowledge of Naru Narusegawa's whereabouts."

"Where is she?" she asked angrily.

"She has recently been seen in a pirate author port amongst OCs and The Unknown Alias himself," Construct reported. "It could only be assumed that Keitaro is also amongst the fugitives from justice."

"In your rule there is no such thing as justice," Granny Hina spat.

"Nonetheless," Construct continued, "our ships will have no choice but to pursue Alias and take him down, alive or dead. This also means that anybody amongst him might be killed in the crossfire."

Hina spiritually deflated. She lost, and they both knew it. "What do you want?"

Construct came before her, the keys to her cuffs in his hand. "Your control as Governor of the Love Hina world, your influence in the Fictional Worlds court, and your loyalty to the Fanfiction Association."

"To you," Hina corrected.

Construct was unchanged. "Shall I remove the handcuffs?"

Hina unwillingly raised her wrists. "Do what you can for my grandson and his fiancé."

Construct smirked as he undid the cuffs. "See Governor Hinata? Every soul has a price they will accept. Even if it's for something they couldn't hope to sell."

* * *

Date of Update: 1/23/2008


	9. Schemes

**For those who haven't read the last chapter (which has been updated,) READ IT NOW!**

Hina of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest  
Chapter 9  
Schemes

* * *

Fifteen dice fell to the deck boards, each five followed by a moldy and old cup. The owners, three of the marine hybrid sailors of the Flying Dutchman, dragged the cups with their dice to them as the entirety of the crew gathered around to watch the game. In the background you can the pipes of the organ sound. Obviously Davy was in a good mood.

"I'm wagering 10 years," one of the sailors started.

"I'll match 10 years…" the second agreed.

"10 it is then," the final agreed.

Off to the edge of the crowd the two Keitaros were watching.

"Wondering how to play?" Bootstrap asked of his son.

"Nah, I've figured it out. It's a game of odds and deceit that include all of the dice in play, not just your own…" Keitaro answered. "What I want to know is what you all bet."

"The only thing we have," Bootstrap replied with a shrug. "Years of service. Loser takes all the years. That's how most people have left the Flying Dutchman."

Keitaro cupped his hand to his chin in thought. "Can anyone here challenge anyone else?"

"Yeah, but I'd advise against it. It's ultimately just pure luck and because of it I'm stuck with well over 1000 years…" Bootstrap mumbled.

Keitaro remained silent until he spoke up, making sure to mask his fear. "I challenge Davy Jones."

Everybody at once stared in shock as the organ music ended with a sour chord. Soon the echoes of a wooden leg on the deck boards sounded until Davy came down from nearby steps and stared dead on Keitaro. "I accept your challenge," he answered with a smile.

A short while later, Keitaro was sitting on a barrel as Davy did the same across from him. Between them was another barrel that balanced a table used for big games like these.

"Your ante?" Davy asked.

"My soul. An eternity of servitude," Keitaro answered.

"NO!" Bootstrap gasped.

"And you me to bet…" Davy hanged while smirking.

Keitaro simply pulled out the folded cloth and let drop to the table. "This."

Davy looked confused as he picked it up with his crab claw. It fell open to reveal the drawing. He furiously flung it to the floor as he stared at his challenger. "How do you know about the key?"

"That's not part of the game," Keitaro steeled, though his fear was ebbing away. "Course, if you want, you could just walk away."

Davy thought for a moment before parting some of the tentacles of his beard. One of his main tentacles dipped in and came out, dangling the black key in front of its pursuer. Keitaro remained unchanged as Davy slid the key back amongst his beard. The two then picked up their cups, dice inside, and shook. The cups slammed down to hide the dice, followed by a third. All looked surprised at Bootstrap.

"I'm in, betting my soul as well. Only demand is that we play one round alone," Bootstrap spoke.

Keitaro looked flabbergasted. "What are you doing? Don't do this!"

Bootstrap looked back. He shrugged. "Die's cast. I'll start off with three threes. Off to you captain."

Davy smiled. "Four fours."

Keitaro glanced around without looking at his lot. "Four threes."

"Six fives," Bootstrap muttered.

Davy looked at his lot. Two fours, one three, and two ones which count as wild. He smirked. "Seven threes."

Keitaro looked at his lot as he calculated the odds. He had two threes, one six, one four, and one one. Bootstrap started to think as well. He had two threes, one five, one four, and one one. He looked at his son, who simply looked up with a steeled gaze. "Eight threes."

Davy smiled. "Welcome to the crew boy."

"Twelve threes," Bootstrap muttered before Davy could call liar. Davy glared at the taken opportunity while Bootstrap remained unchanged. "I said twelve threes. Either call me, or up the bet."

"And forfeit the match along with it?" Davy spat as he lifted the cups. With all dice in account, there were only nine. "Bootstrap Kei Urashima, you've lost and now you'll spend eternity on this ship! And as for you Urashima Jr., your status still stands. Consider yourself lucky."

The crew howled in excitement as Davy rose and walked away. Bootstrap's face did not change while Keitaro's became angry.

"Why did you do that?" Keitaro asked.

Bootstrap remained still. "I couldn't let you lose."

"Don't you get it?" Keitaro spoke as his eyes glinted like a certain one of his tenants. "The idea wasn't about winning or losing…"

Bootstrap's eyes widened in realization. "The key! You just wanted to know where it was!"

Keitaro smiled. "Now, here's the plan…"

* * *

Later that night, many were asleep as the ship plowed on. Bootstrap then peeked his head above deck to check before going up. He went to the steering wheel while Keitaro poked up to watch. 

"Captain says for me to take over tonight," he said to the sailor. Said sailor looked skeptically as Bootstrap shrugged. "Captain's orders."

Down below, Keitaro crept quietly as the waves covered his steps. He slowly went into the organ room where Davy was laid on the keyboard as usual for the night. He stepped slowly, not wanting to take any chances while the snoring form of the amphibious monster remained still.

Carefully, Keitaro grabbed nearby quills and delicately slid under tentacles to lift them up. One was the only action needed to cause a moment of Davy shifting a bit in his sleep. Keitaro remained quiet, knowing to be even more delicate. He shifted the second up with the other quill, already seeing the key. He carefully placed the second quill in his mouth and moved to slowly grab the key. However he shifted too far and the first tentacle drooped down, hitting an organ key. The sound resonated and Keitaro began to be covered in classic anime sweatdrops as Davy was waking up. However the captain didn't stir, for nearby was the same heart trinket, clicking away a soothing lullaby.

As Davy went prone again, Keitaro sighed through his nose in relief. He carefully dug into his pocket and pulled out the rolled up cloth. He slowly slipped into the tentacles, which subconsciously wrapped around it, allowing Keitaro to snag the key. He quickly slipped away, the tentacles swinging back into place. Behind him, the trinket still played until it suddenly stopped and closed.

Back on top deck, Bootstrap and Keitaro swung a lifeboat out over the edge. Once it was over, Keitaro took out the key which was attached to a leather rope and slipped around his neck. He picked a sword which he confiscated up and placed it at his side.

"Here," Bootstrap said before handing out a dagger with a sheath. "Take this with you. Now get yourself to land, and stay there. I was made to die at sea, but I didn't want that to happen to you."

Keitaro looked at the dagger grimly. "You didn't have to choose to die that way either."

Bootstrap shrugged with a smile. "True. But I can also say that I did what I had to do when I left you and your OC mother for pirating. But that also means that it would be a lie if I said that it wasn't what I wanted. We're on even terms now son. You best get going."

Keitaro frowned. "They're going to find out that you helped me."

Bootstrap actually for the first time in a long time. "What more can they do to me?"

Keitaro looked at his OC father, knowing full well by what he was about to say. "I'm taking this dagger with a promise. I will find a way to free you from this ship, and I won't stop until this blade ends Davy's heart. I'm not going to abandon you, OC or otherwise. I promise."

Bootstrap could only stare with a sigh and a smile. They stood there for one last moment before Keitaro left and got on the boat.

* * *

It was a sunny and bright day as the Black Tama cut through the waves. But below deck the girls were talking. 

"So you're telling me that you actually like being with this dork?" Sara asked shocked.

"Yeppers!" Su said happily. "Sure, Alias has been a little bit too serious sometimes, but he has so much fun. But what I can't believe is you remembered all this time and didn't even tell us Naru-yan!"

"Well Alias told me to keep quiet about it. He never really said why," Naru huffed.

"Auuu… I still can't believe it!" Shinobu whispered as she imagined it. "Keitaro-sempai as a pirate?" In this little imagination of hers, she can see a rugged Keitaro hanging from the mast as he held her scantily dressed self close to her. She could imagine him coming closer as his tongue flicked out to tickle her-

Thankfully the image is blocked to us by Leon the chameleon's specially made censor. Thanks Leon!

As for Ema, she squeamishly sat as she thought. _'Something's going on with Alias, but why is it worrying me? Why is it that he's giving me a bad vibe?'_

"Well, nonetheless," Naru said as she began to walk up, "there's something really important that I have to talk to him about, and I can't have him be all goofy for it."

"Don't worry Naru!" Su comforted. "Alias can still be a serious and down to earth guy whenever he… wants…"

She stopped when she saw that all of the sailors were on deck, guzzling rum and dancing like there was no tomorrow. Celtic music filtered the air as the sailors sang loosely along with a singing Alias who was strumming a ukulele.

"She stepped up to her room, and I says 'Good lord almighty!' She came back down the stairs wearing nothing but her nightie. With her arms around me waist, she slightly hinted marriage, when to the door in haste came Captain Kelly's carriage!"

The girls stared as the slightly drunk men sang along in 'tue-a-rulel-lie a lie, tue a loo a lieie!'

"Well… maybe after this song. Woo hoo!" Su screamed as she jumped into the crowd. Naru just smacked her head in frustration.

* * *

"Construct?" Alias gasped again. 

"Yes, I even had him sign them." Naru answered.

"Bleh," Alias scoffed as he stuck his tongue out. "Head Administrator Construct of the Fanfiction Association. Iron jawed idiot! And to think Keitaro was in his enlistment and didn't peep a word. If he really wants my compass, then there's only one reason why… the chest."

"Yes, he did mention a chest when I interrogated him," Naru mentioned with the other girls near her.

"That's not good," Su spoke. "According to the legends, whoever controls that chest controls the seas themselves. That's bad for anyone who'll call themselves a pirate."

"Correction Su," Alias said as he folded the papers. "It's bad for anyone who will not suck up to that modern day Hitler. Su, I need more wind in those sails. I don't care of you have to hook everybody up with blow dryers in hand, just get this ship moving faster!"

"Yes captain!" she shouted before bounding off with Sara following her. "Brace the foreyards!"

"Now Naru, if you don't mind me asking, just how did you get these?" Alias asked.

"Persuasion," she answered with a shrug.

"Friendly?" he asked back with a smile.

"Not really," Naru flatly said.

"Heh. Little bit odd, don't ya think?" Alias asked. "Keitaro is the one who made the deal, and yet you are with the spoils. A full pardon and assignment as a head security enforcer and Admin position of authority of Construct's court of the Fanfiction Administration."

Off to the side, the OC Kentaro Sakata looked up from mopping the deck, overhearing the whole thing with interest.

Alias scoffed at the contract as he tucked it into his pocket. "As if I'm really going to give up after all of these years!"

Naru then firmly clasped her hand on Alias's shoulder. "Alias, I'm going to need that contract back."

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep it," Alias said with a smug grin. "But hey, perhaps you can persuade for them again."

"You do realize I still remember how to use a sword and my Naru Punches are still rather potent, right?" Naru threatened.

Alias just turned to face her and smiled. "Persuade me."

Naru glared before walking over to the other side of the deck. Shinobu sighed before she went back below deck, deciding to get a head start on dinner. Ema just stayed back as she watched the whole scene with interest. Su and Sara above them were busy placing 30 of the men up to the sails, placing blow dryers with really long extension cords in their hands. Alias smiled and chuckled before licking the tip of his finger and struck in the air with the sound of sharp steam and walking off. Point for him!

Beside Naru who stared at the water, Kentaro came up and leaned against the rail. "You know, there was a time where I wished that you would look at me like that."

"What do you mean?" Naru muttered as she turned to face him.

"Actually, you do know what I mean," Kentaro answered.

"Don't be an idiot," Naru spat. "He's my only chance, that's all."

Kentaro laughed. "Yeah, but I can't help but wonder just how Keitaro ended up drafted onto the Flying Dutchman in the first place."

Naru stared as Kentaro walked away. She pulled out the compass and opened it. She looked as the arrow slowly turned and pointed. She looked in the direction to see Alias leaning over the deck rail as if looking for something. She closed the compass sharply before walking off and up to Ema who was sitting on the stairs.

"Ema, come with me below deck. There's something I need to talk to you about."

* * *

Date of Update: 2/26/2008


End file.
